Full Moon
by Seriousam
Summary: Because of a curse, Korra and Asami meet only every full moon. Korra decides to remedy the situation by taking it into her own hands. Swordswoman!Korra AU. Smut in Chapter 1.
1. Part I: Full Moon

**Smutsmutsmut. Maybe oneshot, maybe not**

* * *

><p>Korra sneaked out of the bed, and easily scaled the low wall surrounding the compound. She ran the short distance to the bamboo forest, following an easy stone path deeper amongst the bamboo. The full moon was shining overhead. Korra had no problems finding her way whatsoever. She turned off the path into the forest, and came to a small, clear spring surrounded by rock formations. She dipped her hand in. The water was warm.<p>

Korra unstrapped her sword, placing it carefully on the ground. Lin would not forgive her if she so much as scratched the scabbard. She pulled at the sash around her waist, dropping it to the floor and pulled the hairclips from her hand. She disrobed and stepped into the water. Korra sighed. The anxiety of her day had melted away in the hot water. Almost right on cue, a figure emerged from the bamboo.

"Asami?" A woman with jet black hair flowing down her back approached the pool. She had alluring green eyes and they were now examining Korra, freezing her where she stood. Korra blushed uncharacteristically.

Asami smiled coyly at her, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She untied her sash and dropped her robe to the floor. She was bare underneath. Korra watched as she moved and disrobed. She could feel everything tingling and all thoughts fled from her mind. She stepped gracefully into the water. Korra swam over, pressing her body tightly against Asami's. She could feel Asami's breasts rub against her own and she almost moaned.

"Hey, Korra," Asami purred into her ear. "How are you?"

"At the moment, very distracted." Korra ran her hands along Asami's body, cupping her ass and squeezing. Asami moaned wantonly. She kissed Korra hard, her tongue probed into Korra's mouth, fighting hers for dominance. Her hands drifted up to Korra's chest and she ran her thumb over Korra's nipples. Korra arched into her touch.

"So sensitive for little 'ol me," Asami smirked, peppering her neck with kisses. She bit down hard as she pinched Korra's nipple. Korra's hips bucked.

"So, how was your day?" Asami stilled all motion. Korra opened her eyes. "Tough as usual. Lin and Tenzin were pushing me so hard –" Asami's mouth had drifted over her left chest as she swirled her tongue over Korra's sensitive nub. She pushed her raven hair out of the way as she peeked at Korra's reaction. Korra's head was thrown back, her hips bucking.

"And then?"

"I…I had a simple lunch, Jinora was – oh spirits," Asami was biting along her collarbone, squeezing her breasts roughly with both hands, flicking the nipple as she went along. Korra's hips were grinding on empty water, trying to gain some friction. Asami moved to her ear. She nipped at it and licked along the shell. Korra had been dreaming of this moment for the past month. Reality was even better than her dreams.

"And then?" Asami's hot breath against her ear was driving her crazy.

"I had more training with Tenzin, oh spirits, _Asami_," Korra moaned. Asami's hands were pinching her thighs, moving everywhere except where she wanted it to be. Her hands rubbed against Korra's feverish skin. "Asami, just take me." She opened her eyes, meeting Asami's brilliant green ones. Asami pushed her against a piece of rock, pressing hard against her. Her finger flicked over Korra's mound. Korra gasped. Her hands scrabbled on Asami's back, memorising the shape and feel of everything she could touch.

"AH 'Sami!" Her hips were uncontrollable. Asami took Korra's breast in her mouth as she circled and flicked at the sensitive spot. Korra could feel it building, an unyielding wave. She drove her hips harder as Asami's nimble fingers worked faster. Korra moaned loudly as she came, body clenching and trembling.

Asami didn't stop. She slid a finger into Korra. Korra moaned and bucked. Her head fell back and she saw stars. She inserted a second finger. "Oh spirits! Fuck me," Korra whispered. That was about all her brain could manage. Asami began to pump slowly, curling her fingers and hitting the sweet spot. Her lips trailed kisses up and down Korra's exposed neck. Her hand sped up as her thumb hit roughly on Korra's clit.

"Come for me," Asami murmured in her ear. Korra screamed as she came again, her body shaking as the orgasm hit her, driving her over the cliff. Asami didn't stop moving. In fact, she moved even faster. Korra came again, her ears ringing, legs trembling as she came down from her high. She gently pulled Asami's fingers away.

"Enough about me, what about you?" Korra murmured. She kissed Asami gently, lovingly. Then, she lifted Asami and sat her on the bank. Asami's thighs fell open. Korra licked her slit, pressing on her with her tongue. Asami arched and whimpered. She wrapped her tongue around the nub and blew. Asami's hips bucked. Korra pushed down on them to keep them steady. Her hands were in Korra's hair, clutching tightly.

"Don't stop," she panted. Korra pushed her fingers into Asami's entrance and moved slowly.

" 'Sami? Look at me," she whispered. Asami opened her eyes and met the cerulean gaze as she arched her back and slowly came undone. Korra lapped up every last drop of her. Asami slid off the bank and back into Korra's waiting arms. Korra held her close, burying her face into Asami's hair. They stayed like this for some time as they both regained their breath.

"Don't rush it, 'Sami. You know I'll be here every time." Korra whispered, hands playing with Asami's mounds. Asami sighed.

"I can't help it," Asami said. "Besides, it was fun. Now, how really was your day?" Korra told her all about training to be master swordswoman. She was a prodigy at it, but she still had a long way to go. "I'm supposed to master the techniques of the air nomads by the end of this week. But it's really, really hard."

Asami kissed her, moving her lips slowly over Korra's. "You can do it. I know you can." She drank in every one of Korra's stories eagerly. She looked at Korra, the moonlight shining down on the young muscular woman, her adorable crooked smile and her captivating blue eyes. Asami felt her heart melt all over again.

She felt a wave of water engulf her. Korra stood to one side, laughing. Asami smirked back, splashing her with water. "You're going down."

"Oh yeah?" Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and dunked her underwater. Asami squealed and squirmed. They played until they ran out of energy. Then they lay by the bank, Asami cuddled up to Korra covered by their robes.

She felt Korra shift under her. Korra kissed her shoulders, rubbing them gently. She caressed the underside of Asami's breasts and moved one hand down, squeezing her hips. She slipped her tongue into Asami's mouth, tasting her tentatively as her finger entered her folds. Asami moved her hips slowly and Korra followed her rhythm.

"Beautiful," Korra said as she watched Asami climax all over her finger. " 'Sami? I love you," Korra muttered, kissing Asami tenderly.

Asami bowed her head. "I love you too, but you know it can't be this way. Don't put your life on hold for me, Korra. Find someone else." In response, Korra showered kisses all over her face, over her eyelids and her nose, over her forehead and her temple.

"I don't want anyone else," she said obstinately.

Asami gave a low laugh full of regret. "That's not a choice. The warlord's curse made me this way." The night sky was lighting up. The sun was going to rise soon. "I come to you at full moon, and I disappear with the sun," she whispered. Korra felt the weight of Asami's hand lighten, as it faded and disappeared with the morning light.


	2. Part I: It Begins

**The chapter has been edited!**

* * *

><p>"Thrust! And balance!" Korra pushed the sword out and tried to hold the pose. She fumbled and fell. "And again!" Korra obeyed and almost fell right on her practice sword. Tenzin eyed her critically.<p>

"How about let's try something else. Air Technique disarms. You've mastered from 20 to 2, but no.1 is always the hardest. I know there are a lot of them, but the Air Techniques were made for defence and disarms, not direct fighting." Tenzin had her hold the sword, and demonstrated the technique. "The Disarm no.1," he said proudly. "My own father invented it. Now, you try." Tenzin held out his sword and pretended to slash at her. She dodged and flicked out her blade. She almost took Tenzin's eye out. Tenzin jumped back.

"Ooookay. Perhaps some meditation then." They sat down - Tenzin on the teacher's mat and Korra directly opposite him. The white walls and screen doors were supposed to encourage inner reflection. She cross her legs and attempted to meditate. She tried and tried but she couldn't. The green of Asami's eyes kept flashing in her mind. She could feel Asami's soft lips pressed against hers. She sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Tenzin opened one eye and asked her.

"No, nothing." Korra tried to meditate again. It just wasn't happening for her.

"I know something's up," Tenzin said. "You're not usually so fidgety. Even Meelo would be a better student right now, and that's saying something. Why don't we have a cup of tea and you tell me what it is?"

Korra rose silently to her feet and put the kettle on the small hearth. She waited patiently while for the water to boil, and then brought the sets of cups and the kettle out on a tray. She washed the cups in hot tea before filling them. All the while, she was just thinking.

"Thank you," Tenzin said. "My last master, Zuko, tried to teach me the techniques of the Agni Kai. He loved tea. And so did his master, Iroh. I wonder, is it an old man thing, or a master thing?"

Korra shrugged. "I'm neither and I like tea."

"Good point. So, what's bothering you?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if there were a curse on someone, how would I lift it?"

"A curse? You know someone who's cursed?" Tenzin asked sharply.

"I said hypothetically speaking."

Tenzin set down his cup. "This is a serious matter. There are only three ways I know to remove a curse. The first is to get the original caster to remove the curse. The second is to obtain a blessing from the Avatar. The third is to kill the original caster. Hypothetically speaking, of course. Why are you asking such a question?"

Korra hesitated. For some reason, she didn't quite want anyone to know about Asami. "I'm just, you know, not very familiar with magic."

Tenzin clicked his tongue. "There's not much to know. Only very special individuals can use magic with proficiency. For the more skilled swordmasters, the only bit of magic they can use is the Soul Beast."

"A Soul Beast?" Korra said.

"Yes. Sometimes I forget how neglected your education is. A Soul Beast is a manifestation of a part of you. Like a third arm, some might say."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes. It's a flying bison," Tenzin said with a straight face.

"A flying bison?" Korra arched her eyebrows.

"Technically, they can be anything we dream up. They don't actually physically have to exist."

"And Lin's?"

"I don't know," Tenzin said primly. "I've never seen it and I've never asked."

Korra sipped her tea and didn't respond.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes," Korra smiled wanly. "I'm glad I got that off my mind."

Tenzin squinted at her. "You're not about to do anything drastic, are you?"

Korra shook her head. "Good, because the last time someone asked me such odd questions…" Tenzin turned towards the opened doors of the room.

Korra stood up, cup in hand. "Nothing dramatic. Can we continue now?"

* * *

><p>Korra was lying in bed. Her mind ran over what Tenzin had said. Korra rarely left her dojo. When she did, it was only to enjoy a day about the closest town. What did she know about this warlord? Apparently, he was a war-mongering lord who owned a large part of the southern lands. Rumours in the market said he also a very skilled swordsman. No assassin had been able to beat him one on one. That was understandable, Korra thought as she turned. Zaheer had graduated from this very dojo. He had been Tenzin's pride and joy.<p>

Kill the original caster, he had said. Or convince him to do the counter-curse.

She looked at the beams of moonlight filtering through the window and came to a decision. She could do this. Tenzin said she was the best they ever had. She had almost mastered all the four main schools of technique, a unique feat on its own. Obviously, her Disarm no.1 needed more work, but that could wait. Korra sat up and picked up her sword, Raava. Underneath her pillow, she found her purse full of the money she had saved. Korra moved silently towards the door. The boards creaked, but there was nothing she could do about that. Just a metre from freedom, her foot connected with a soft object.

"Oomph ouch!" The object yelled. Korra clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, Bolin!" Bolin flailed.

"It's me!" she said quickly, before Bolin could attempt a takedown. That would hurt a lot.

Bolin opened his eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Korra said fiercely. Her nerves were on edge.

"Shhh, you're going to wake Jinora up," Bolin whispered. "I sleepwalked, I think. You still haven't told me what you're doing!"

Korra sighed. "I can tell you, but you're not allowed to ask why. Deal?"

"Deal," Bolin whispered. She told him.

"Why?" Bolin's eyes grew as big as teapots.

Korra glared at him.

"Ooooo…" he was quiet for a long moment. "Can I come with?" He asked unexpectedly.

"What?"

"I said, can I go with you? It's just not much fun around here with you gone. And it's going to be so dangerous! You can't handle so much dangerous on your own," Bolin said.

"Yes I can," Korra replied, miffed.

"No you can't," Bolin said, grabbing his sword from his bedside. "Hang on, I have to tell Mako I'm leaving." Korra sighed and covered her face with her hand. This was turning into a circus.

"You can't come," Korra said.

"Well, nothing's stopping me from conveniently following behind you. Psst, Mako, Mako!" Bolin said, shaking his brother. "I'm leaving with Korra. For like, a few weeks. I'm not too sure."

"What…" Mako said blearily, and then sprang upright. "What?!"

"I said, we're leaving. And shhhhh!"

"Why would you—what are you- ugh! No!"

Bolin pouted. "I'm still going. I don't care what you say."

"I – ugh never mind! This is all your fault!" He said, glaring at Korra pointedly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Korra said.

"Ugh, no. If Bolin is going, I have to go too. You know, childhood oath," Mako said, strapping on his own sword. When Korra finally managed to leave the dormitory, she was accompanied by Bolin and a sleepy, surly Mako. They strode towards the gates of the compound. There was a figure standing there. Korra sighed. Wasn't it supposed to be easy to sneak out of the compound? If they had this much trouble just leaving a place she knew like the back of her hand, imagine what could happen sneaking around a place she didn't know. It could not possibly go much worse. When Korra finally neared the gate and saw who it was, her heart sank. The universe hated her.

"Evening," Katara said. Tenzin's mother was the matron of their sleeping quarters. She was also, apparently, a light sleeper. She was carrying a scroll under one arm. Amazingly, she was also holding a cup of hot drink in her hand. It _had_ to be an old person thing.

"Hello Katara. We're just leaving," Korra said. To her surprise, Katara stood aside. "You're not stopping us?"

"No, I believe there are some battles you must fight," Katara said. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Just remember who you are, and everything Tenzin has been trying to teach you. I'll tell Tenzin about your absence tomorrow. That should give you plenty of time."

"Please, please don't tell Lin," Bolin begged. "She'll have my head."

Katara gave him a serene smile. "I do believe that will be the least of your worries soon. Besides, Lin isn't all that scary."

Bolin shuddered. "You've just never been taught by her."

Katara patted his shoulder. "Go on now, follow this path and head south after you pass the town. It should be a month's journey to where you're going." She handed Korra a scroll. "This map should guide you."

"How do you know where we're going?" Korra asked, amazed.

"Mother's intuition," Katara smiled. "Stay safe, you three."

The three of them turned down the path and out of the compound with a heavy mission in mind. They were going to find the warlord Zaheer, and kill him if she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess it's not a one-shot after all. Updates will be slower than my other story though, because life gets in the way. In this one, try and imagine Mako as he is in Season 1 when he didn't know Korra was the Avatar. A little bit of a douche, wasn't he? I'm hoping for 8 chapters and a slightly shorter story.<strong>


	3. Part I: The Pride of Zaofu

**I wasn't quite satisfied with how chapter 2 turned out and so it's been edited!**

* * *

><p>Noon found them quite a distance outside the town. An even dirt road led across the rolling hills.<p>

"Korra?" Bolin poked her arm.

"Yes, Bolin?" she sighed.

"I need water, Korra," he said in his most pitiful voice. "Do you have water?"

Korra sighed. "Ask Mako."

"I need water, Mako. Do you have water?"

"No." Mako crossed his arms. This obviously had not been the best planned expedition.

"We'll stop at the next town, Bolin. We'll get a drink then." Despite their mission, Korra still found it in her to enjoy the brisk summer day. The sun was high in the sky. It was warm and not another soul was on the road. She stretched and yawned. Mako was kicking the rocks at the side of the road, scuffing his feet as he walked. He didn't want to come, but where Bolin went, so did he.

Korra played in her mind again and again how things would go down. She would find the warlord and then she would talk. He would just have to agree to take away the curse. Otherwise…she didn't like thinking about it.

"Oooo, I see it!" Bolin said. The next village had appeared in the dusty distance. "Finally. Last one there is a pandapig!" Korra grinned and ran.

The village was strangely quiet. This isn't the way she imagined the villages would be. No children playing in the streets, no people bustling about the houses. The small plots of land looked untended. Korra frowned. They headed towards the well in the centre of the village, supposedly the busiest place in the village. Nothing was open except for one single restaurant in a corner. She read the sign. Narook's restaurant. The word 'Narook' had been crossed out and written underneath in small letters was the word 'Blackstone'. It looked safe enough.

"Oh, delightful water! How I've missed you," Bolin fell to his knees at the well and hugged it. He rapidly drew the bucket up and took a long, slow slurp. "Hey, pandapig, come have some water!"

Mako sighed, but moved over. They were all thirsty and tired.

"How about lunch?" Korra pointed at the restaurant. "My treat."

"Done," Bolin ran into the restaurant. "I'll save us seats."

It was an old teahouse. There were more people in the restaurant than she had supposed. An old man was playing a lively tune on a flute in the corner. In fact, it was positively lively. Bolin had managed to save them two seats at the corner of the bar. The man behind the bar with the crazy hair and the crazy moustache was wiping a bowl.

"Hellooo!" There were only two seats. Mako sighed and gestured for Bolin and Korra to sit while he stood.

"The name's Varrick! What can I get for you?"

"Three of your best noodles please." Korra looked around. "Where's everybody?"

"They're all gone," Varrick sighed. "Zaheer took the men and sent them east to 'liberate',  
>Varrick demonstrated some very exaggerated quotation marks, "the eastern land. Most of what's left of the families moved into town."<p>

"And you?"

Varrick smiled. "Means less competition and more money for me! You might not believe this, but I hid in my stuffed platypusbear until the soldiers were gone. Well, I hid with Zhu Li, really. Zhu Li! Are you doing the thing?"

"Yes sir!" A woman shouted from the back. "Three things coming right up!"

"You own this place?" Bolin asked.

"Sort of, kind of, almost," Varrick said. "Narook ran off into town and so I saw an opportunity and took it!" He served up three bowls of piping hot noodles. "So, what brings you to our part of town?"

Korra shrugged. "We're going south."

Varrick raised his eyebrows. "Not a good idea." He clicked his tongue. "You don't want to go there, young miss. Even with those swords of yours. Zaheer is baaaad news. He grabs anybody with a sword and makes them fight for him."

"See, I said it was bad news," Mako said pointedly.

"Keep quiet, pandapig. I'm still going south," Korra said resolutely.

"Your choice," Varrick said as he served up the noodles and moved to the other side of the bar. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Korra slurped her noodles. It was good. Much better than the food the dojo usually served up. "Mmmphh, this is actually pretty good," Bolin said, stuffing his face with the noodles. "So what's the plan now? Keep walking till we reach?"

"More or less," Korra said. She wasn't too worried. Tenzin had often said her greatest flaw was her tendency to rush into things without thinking. So far, Korra had been relatively lucky. She could handle anything that came up. Of course, that didn't mean she shouldn't prepare. That would just be stupid.

"Varrick!" she called. "Could I buy a water gourd?"

* * *

><p>They trudged out of town. The road led into a forest. Korra hoped they would be out of the forest before sunset. She wasn't overly fond of dark places with lots of hiding spots.<p>

"I'm going to miss those noodles," Bolin said. "Even if they were so expensive." He was carrying an assortment of packed food from Varrick, plus one water gourd.

"You didn't even have to pay," Mako said. Korra wondered how long it would take Mako to come out of his sulk. Korra had known the brothers since they were children. For some reason, she had woken up in the middle of the night one rainy day and gone to the gate. Mako and Bolin had just appeared there, scared, hungry and hurt. Katara found them the next morning eating all the sweet buns in the kitchen.

Their parents had died of the plague and Mako had sworn on his mother's grave to take care of Bolin. It was a story Mako didn't like talking about. He was doing a good job. He always tattled on them when they played pranks. Their target was always Tenzin. No sane person would dream of annoying Lin. It would be like walking into a wolflion's den with an 'EAT ME' sign.

Mako frowned. "Hear that?"

Korra cocked her head. There was a faint sound of clashing swords coming from the side of the road.

"Let's see what's up," Korra said. They pushed their way into the forest, following the sounds and came to a small clearing. Two men in armour holding swords were fighting with a third. A fourth man was lying on the floor. He was still breathing, but unconscious.

Korra watched the fight. She was wrong. The third man wasn't a man, but a woman. The way she moved was sure and exact. Her sword was much thinner than _Raava_. She watched as it darted out with precision. She ducked under her opponent's guard and slashed him on the leg, right where his boot met his shin guards. The man collapsed. Her style was extraordinary. Korra didn't recognise it at first.

Bolin did. His jaw dropped. "She's doing it! She's doing it! The Zaofu style!"

Now that she knew what it was, Korra had a whole new appreciation for the fighter. The Zaofu style, graceful but strong, flexible but rigid. By definition, it was an extension of the Earth Techniques, but it was so distinctly different. And difficult.

"Hmph," said Mako. He appeared unimpressed. Mako was quite proud of his own set of skills. To be fair, he was very adept at the Techniques of the Agni Kai. Korra barely beat him the last time he sparred, and only because she incorporated "Should we…interfere?" Mako asked. The woman must have seen them but she gave no indication.

Korra shook her head. "I think she can handle it. Let's go."

As they left, they heard the other man fall to the ground. "Su will hear about this!" he yelled. "You can't outrun Suyin!"

* * *

><p>They were rounding the next bend when they heard quick footsteps behind them. Korra turned, sword in hand. It stopped an inch from the woman's throat.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa," The woman was standing just behind her. She had taken off her helmet and her hair was put up in a messy bun. She carried a large pack on her back. She appeared just a year or two older than Korra. "Careful with that." The woman held up her hands. "Heading south?"

"How do you know?" Korra said suspiciously.

"Oh, Varrick practically announced it to the whole restaurant," she said and shrugged. "I'm heading south too. Mind if I join you guys?"

"First, who were the guards, and why were you fighting them?" Mako asked.

The woman eyed them. Then, she gestured to her sword. "This here is the _Pride of Zaofu_. It is the only sword in existence crafted by master swordswoman Toph Beifong to complement the Zaofu style. I stole it." She grinned. "Technically, I'm only borrowing it."

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Mako furrowed his brow.

"Yes, I promise I'll return it. I swear," she said, seeing Mako's sceptical look. "I'm on a mission to kill the warlord Zaheer." There was a moment of silence. Then Bolin burst out laughing. Korra gaped at her and felt a wave of relief. At least she wasn't the one getting laughed at, though she supposed that time would come eventually.

"You can't be serious," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "That's a good joke."

"I'm serious," the woman said, her mouth set in a firm line. "Deadly serious." Her eyes met Korra's and Korra couldn't help but stare. Her green eyes reminded her so much of Asami. "So, can I join you? It's boring travelling on my own."

"Oh, oh you could you teach me the Zaofu style! I've always wanted to learn," Bolin said, breaking the spell. Korra nodded and sheathed her sword.

"I guess," said Mako slowly. "So long as I'm not expected to go kill Zaheer too. We could definitely use an extra sword on the road." Bolin was on the verge of going into fanboy mode. "Just one question. Who is Suyin?" Trust Mako to spoil the party.

"Just someone I knew who wants the sword back." she said. "My name is Kuvira."

"I'm Korra, this is Bolin and this is Mako," Korra said.

Kuvira smiled at them. "I think I'm going to enjoy this trip. Come on, we should try to be out of this forest before sunset."

The brothers turned and led the way down the road. Kuvira flashed her a grin. Her eyes were playful as she met Korra's gaze. "Nice sword, by the way," she murmured as she walked past. Korra watched Kuvira walked away. She wasn't going to blush just because some stranger complimented her sword. Korra stood stock still and counted to three in her head.

Kuvira winked over her shoulder and Korra blushed anyway.


	4. Part I: Promises and Compromises

"I mean, it's different, but just because it's rare doesn't mean it's better than the other forms," Mako said. The brothers had an ongoing argument about the Zaofu style. Mako and his pride at one end, and Bolin and his young, impressionable mind at the other. Korra thought Kuvira was secretly very amused by the whole discussion. Ten days. It had been ten days since Kuvira had joined them. She glanced at the woman walking beside her on the road and quickly averted her gaze. Kuvira appeared stoic and serious, but that simply hid her humour. Korra got the impression that Kuvira enjoyed teasing her.

They had reached the next village. This one was slightly more populated than the previous one. Korra had very unwisely asked Mako to choose a place for lunch. They were squatting by the roadside stall, chewing on some rock solid buns.

"What?" Mako said. "They were cheap!"

Bolin tried to gnaw his bread. "I give up," he grumbled. "Why don't we try the dumplings from the next stall?" They shuffled over.

"This…is a little pricey for street food." Mako said.

"I don't usually agree with him, but this time I do," Korra said.

"No! Look," the stall owner was a shorter slim man with a tuft of hair falling over his eyebrows. "the meal comes with a free lucky draw with my ancient box. It's a family heirloom passed across generations. It's said to be able to tell your future."

They exchanged glances. "And besides, no other stalls here sell dumplings. Mine are the best in the business." The man grinned brightly at them. "What do you say? Don't you lovely ladies want a go?"

"Well," Korra said uncertainly. "I'm starving." Bolin nodded.

They shrugged and paid up for four plates of dumplings. "Okay. Draw." The man produced a box from behind the counter. It looked old and heavy. "There's lots of random stuff inside, accumulated across generations. Go ahead and pick one out. Take your time."

Mako stepped up. He stuck his hand in and wriggled it around, pulling out a red scarf. "What on earth does this mean?" he asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a fortune teller. Next."

Bolin reached in, drawing out a small white object. "A pearl?" he squinted.

"An opal actually," the man said. "I'm a bit of an expert at precious stones. Next."

Korra reached in and felt around. This one? Or that? Eventually, she grabbed something smooth and pulled it out. It was a small necklace with a blue and white smooth stone in the centre. She examined it. It appeared to be in good condition. Kuvira was now searching the box. She pulled out a small bottle.

"What's this?" she squinted to read the inscription, and then handed it to the man to read.

"It's badger mole sweat," the man said. "It's really potent stuff. If you drink one sip of it, you'll have a real fun time. If you drink the whole thing in one go," he shook the bottle. "You're dead. Too much of a good thing can kill you."

"Well. That was a waste of money," Kuvira said as they walked away.

"At least mine keeps me warm," Mako commented. He wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Ahhh, it's really comfy. How have I never had a scarf?" They filled up their water supplies, they continued on the road out of town.

She walked and wondered what Asami might say about this. For a moment, Korra looked at Kuvira and all she saw was guilt. Kuvira was a whole different ball game from Asami. Kuvira was edgy, unpredictable. Asami was warm and comforting. Kuvira reminded Korra of herself. Asami reminded her of the kind of person she wanted to be. Korra loved Asami with all her heart, but Kuvira was here and Asami was not. Kuvira was real, solid. Sometimes, Asami seemed too much like a dream.

They had re-entered the forest and found a clearing to camp at. Mako had a campfire going. He was oddly good at starting fires. They ate their dinner and then turned in.

"Hey." Korra said, approaching Kuvira.

"Hello. What's up?"

"Do you really think you could kill Zaheer?" Korra asked.

Kuvira shrugged. "I don't know. I think so." She was fiddling with the small bottle. "You should wear your necklace. It's very fetching." Korra flushed, and stood up, bringing the necklace over. "Need help?"

Korra felt Kuvira's hands on the nape of her neck, brushing her hair aside and fastening the necklace. There was a soft crackling of branches. Korra felt Kuvira tense up.

The voice came from the darkness. "Don't you dare move!"

**-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-**

There was a sound of sliding steel. Instinctively, Korra turned and the _Raava_ whipped out. The white and blue swirling patterns on the scabbard shone and glinted under the firelight. The _Raava _was long and curved. It looked exactly like Mako's katana _Yin_. The only difference was that _Raava_ was a double-edged sword.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "Wake up!" Kuvira had turned as well. The _Pride _was in her hands. They retreated to the fire.

"Huh, what? OH!" Mako scrambled to his feet, drawing his katana. He crouched as he surveyed the situation. They were surrounded by no less than six black masked figures. Only their eyes were visible. They all had their weapons drawn. "BOLIN!" Bolin got groggily to his feet, and then yelped when he saw his attackers. He picked up his two-handed sword and held it at the ready. The four of them stood with their backs to the fire.

"Subdue them," the leading woman called. Her voice was light and warm, quite unlike the command she was giving. Three of the attackers came towards Korra. She dodged a slash easily, parried the next and went for her target. The Air Technique Disarm no.18. Her opponent dropped his sword and she kicked it away into the darkness. The two men left appeared to have recognized her technique and switched their styles. So, these were well-trained, well-educated people. That shouldn't be a problem. The attacker on her left thrust at her. She deflected the blade and twisted _Raava _around it, weaving towards his hand and slashed. The Way of the Water Tribes was by far the least known of all the techniques she had mastered. The last attacker looked positively confused. Most people knew only a single technique - to master more than one took a lifetime. Korra was not most people. She easily dispatched the last one and turned to look at the fight.

Bolin and Mako were facing off against two opponents. The black masked figures looked exactly identical. They both held heavy-looking warhammers. Korra watched as Bolin attacked one of them just as Mako swung his sword forward. Their swords clashed and Mako almost lost his balance. He recovered and changed his direction of attack. Unlike the brothers, their attackers were obviously far more used to working together. They parried and attacked, moving in tandem.

On the other side, Kuvira was fighting a single person. The _Pride _jumped and sang as it danced. Her opponent was wielding two razor sharp whips with amazing proficiency. One of the whips almost took Kuvira's scalp off, but she bent backwards and it flew over the tip of her nose. They were in an intricate dance of death and Korra almost didn't want to interrupt. She leapt over the fire.

"Give up," the figure said.

"I won't. Not until I've finished my mission," Kuvira said. Ah, so this had to be Su.

"Return the sword to us. You had no right to take it."

"I have every right," Kuvira said. "I am worthy of this sword. The mission is worthy of this sword. Zaheer must be stopped and you know it. You just don't have the guts to do anything about it. I'll return the sword to its rightful home after I'm done. I swear."

"Swearing is not enough. You're going to get yourself killed!" The whips zipped about.

"_You're_ going to get me killed!" Kuvira ducked under one whip and struck Su's arm. Su released one of her whips on reflex. Su took two steps backwards. "I think it's worth it," Kuvira said quietly. "For everything he's done to everyone. Why won't you just let me go?"

Su removed her mask. Underneath was a kind-looking, elegant lady with greying hair. She looked vaguely familiar. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kuvira. If you insist on continuing, you leave without any of my consent. I will disown you."

Korra gaped. Su was her mother?!

"Adopted," Kuvira said, as though she read Korra's mind. "Go on and disown me. I'm not backing down. And the _Pride _is going with me."

"I'm not about to let you and my precious sword go gallivanting in the wilderness with this bunch of ragtag layabouts," Su growled.

Korra became aware that the clashing sounds had stopped. Bolin and Mako stepped over. Their two opponents were lying on the ground groaning. "What's going on?" Mako whispered.

"That's Su," Korra pointed with her sword.

"Oh." Bolin said. "She looks kind of…just a little bit…" he held up his fingers, forming a rectangle around Su, squinting. "Is it just me or does she look like Lin?"

"You know Lin?" Su asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we're actually her students," Korra said, rubbing her neck. "And students of Tenzin too."

"You know Tenzin?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, we're kind of on a mission for them, heading south," Korra said. Mako stepped on her foot surreptitiously. Su arched an eyebrow. "Look, why don't you just let Kuvira come with us? Kuvira's an awesome fighter. I've seen her fight. If anyone has any chance of reaching Zaheer, it's her. And if she doesn't make it," Korra exchanged looks with Kuvira. "I'll make sure the sword goes home. Even if I have to steal it myself."

Su appeared to consider her suggestion. "Who are you? You wouldn't happen to be Korra, would you?"

Korra was surprised. "That's me. I'm Korra."

Su retracted her whips and curled them up. "Three months ago, Tenzin wrote to me, asking me to teach the Zaofu style to you. Because, apparently, you are quite the prodigy and Lin already has her hands full with the other students." Her eyes drifted over Bolin and he gulped. "I declined because this young miss here decided to make a run for it with our family sword."

"Su Beifong?" Bolin whispered hoarsely and gulped. "_The _Suyin Beifong?"

"You make sure the sword gets home." Su said finally. The two figures had unmasked and came to stand beside her. They were identical twins. "Pack up, Wing, Wei." They nodded. "If you're still looking for someone to teach you, ask Kuvira. Her Zaofu style is impeccable." They had gotten the three men and were prepared to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Her whip shot out, hitting a thick branch on the floor. The branch jumped and cracked from the force, but wasn't cut.

"These aren't my killing whips. What kind of person do you think I am?"

**Something happened to my line break :(**


	5. Part I: The Hermit Mage

"I gotta pee! I gotta pee! I'll catch up," Bolin said, heading off the shoulder of the road and into the dense bush of the forest.

"Hold on," Mako said and stopped. "He's gonna get lost otherwise. Let's just wait for him here."

"Water?" Kuvira said, holding out a gourd. Korra accepted it with thanks. This patch of forest was much bigger than they thought it would be. They had been walking for a week. Maybe more. Korra had lost track of time. She glanced at Kuvira, and felt that familiar mixed feelings of companionship and guilt. She'd never met someone so similar. Asami had expressively told her to move on, so why was she feeling so guilty?

In the day time, they walked and joked. At night, Kuvira taught Korra the Zaofu style. Her cheeks burned as she thought of their night time practices. Bolin had tried to learn the style as well. Kuvira was forced to tell him after two practices that he was simply not cut out for it. Kuvira would begin the practice by moving through a series of poses and forms. Korra would copy her and Kuvira would correct her forms. Her eye for detail was extreme. Either that, or it was just an excuse to place her hands all over Korra. Surely Kuvira had to know by now the effect she had on Korra. Subtlety was not Korra's strong suit.

After that night, they had swapped childhood stories. Kuvira's was quite similar to Bolin's and Mako's, except that she had been abandoned by her parents when she was five. They had just left her and never came back. She had turned up tired and hungry and Su had taken her in. "It must have hurt you to get disowned," Korra murmured. Kuvira had shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. Unlike them, Korra couldn't remember her parents. Katara had told her that she had just opened the door one day and found a baby in a basket on the doorstep.

There was a sound of branches breaking as Bolin exploded from the forest. "Wolflions! RUN!" he yelled as he sped past, his hands holding up his undone trousers. Korra barely got a glimpse of the snapping jaws before she turned.

"How does Bolin always—" Mako started. "Run!" Korra shouted. She grabbed Kuvira's arm and ran. The pack of wolflions were hot on their trail. They sprinted down the road. The huge animals were gaining on them.

"Such a big forest, and you manage to find wolflions?!" Mako shouted.

"Sorry bro! Everything wants a piece of Bolin!" Bolin replied, trying to do up his trousers properly.

"Turn into the forest!" Korra shouted. "They're too fast on the road!" Bolin hesitated for a second before he turned left into the brush. They hurdled the dead logs and pushed deeper into the jungle. Bolin ducked as he pushed the brush away from his face. "NEST!" He shouted and ducked. They followed closely after him, slipping and sliding down the gentle slope.

"There!" Mako called. "That cave!" They dashed towards the cave at the face of a rock wall. "What…if…there are other things inside?" Bolin panted as he ran.

"Too bad!" Mako replied. They had reached the cave and tumbled in. Kuvira turned with her sword drawn. The leader of the pack was approaching the cave. They would only be able to come in one by one, whereas Korra and Kuvira could stand and fight shoulder to shoulder. That made their odds marginally better. The lead wolflion approached, shaking its mane threateningly. It swiped at them. Korra attacked first, her blade slashing into its shoulder. It batted at her, and Kuvira stabbed at its knee. It retreated slightly and then pounced forward with a flurry of blows. Korra ducked and dodged.

"Kill the leader, and the rest will leave. We have to get in range," Kuvira said.

"What do you have in mind?" Korra asked. Kuvira didn't reply. She cut its paw, then as it batted at her, she stepped close and thrust the _Pride _into its chest. The wolflion swung its other paw. "Kuvira!" Korra warned. Too late. Kuvira was swept backwards. She hit the cave wall with a loud crack as the wolflion slumped onto the ground.

"Kuvira!" Korra sheathed her sword and stepped over. Her shoulder was bleeding and she appeared concussed. Other than that, Korra couldn't see any other injuries. Mako crouched beside her. They had no medical supplies whatsoever. What if the wound was infected?

"What's going on?" They heard a strange voice from further into the cave. A lantern was lit and brought closer. It was an old man. His hair was tied at the top of his head and the sides were neatly shaved. He sported a goatee. "It's a bunch of kids!" He brought the lantern close to each one of their faces. The old man rubbed his chin, took a look at the dead wolflion and the unconscious Kuvira and sighed. "Kids these days. Watch where you're swinging that!" he warned Korra. The light bobbed into the cave. "Follow me!" Korra looked to Mako for suggestions and he shrugged. They started into the cave. With a loud 'oof', Bolin lifted Kuvira and followed behind.

Deeper into the cave, there was a large cavern brightly lit with lanterns. It was, by all standards, quite a cosy home. It had a bed and a bookshelf with a lot of books and a writing desk. To one side was a spiral staircase leading upstairs hewn into the rock. The old man rummaged in his drawers. "Aha!" he pulled out some white cloth and a small bottle. "Not enough light down here. Follow me." He led them upstairs. The old man pushed aside a stone cover at the top. The stairs emerged at the flat top of the cliff. There was vegetation and a small steaming spring. "Put her down," he told Bolin. Bolin dropped Kuvira like a stone, and doubled over panting. The old man shoved the supplies into Korra's hands. "Dress the wound. You know how right?"

Korra nodded. She had gotten injured enough times to be familiar with the process. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs." The old man went to the stairs and looked around expectantly. "Ahem*modesty*ahem," he coughed. With one last look back, Mako and Bolin took the hint and followed him.

Okay. Korra looked at the situation before her. Okay. Nothing's wrong with this, she told herself. Korra grabbed the bottom of Kuvira's tunic and eased it over her head. She winced when she saw the wound. It was big, but not deep. Hopefully the bleeding would stop soon. She dipped a cloth in the water and gently washed away the dried blood. She applied the foul-smelling liquid in the bottle to the wound and then began wrapping it up as neatly as she could. As she slid her fingers along Kuvira's skin, Korra tried to focus on the wound and ignore the body. It was enormously difficult. Kuvira's body was covered in sweat and condensation from the spring and she was obviously, very fit. She had to fight from tracing the lines of her muscles with her fingers.

"Having fun?" Korra almost dropped her. Kuvira was awake. Groggy, but awake. She was watching Korra intently.

"Not really. Thanks for killing the wolflion," Korra said, taking a seat beside Kuvira. "Are you feeling better?"

Kuvira shook her head from side to side to test it. "I need awhile before I can stand. But otherwise," she moved her arm and winced. "Not much harm done. Thanks for the dressing me. Or rather, undressing me." Korra blushed furiously and Kuvira smirked.

"I, uh, hope it's a, uh, acceptable sort of job," Korra half-stammered and half-muttered, making a hash of the whole thing.

"Very acceptable," Kuvira said, and kissed her on the lips.


	6. Part I: Soul Beast

Korra could feel Kuvira's lips gliding over her own, massaging hers softly. It had been a long time. Korra sighed softly, but then the feeling hammered home. That mixed bag of guilt and indecision, satisfaction and yearning. Her eyes fluttered close. Kuvira was so good at this. Her tongue teased Korra's, gliding smoothly past her parted lips. She moved her lips to Korra's neck, biting down softly. Korra's hand reached out subconsciously, coming into contact with Kuvira's bindings and the heavy weight of her breast. Her eyes shot open. Korra backpedalled furiously on her ass.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kuvira asked. They were both panting.

"No. I just-I can't," Korra said, standing up. "I'll see you downstairs." Kuvira watched her leave without comment.

* * *

><p>"Down for dinner?" The old man called. "The boys are just out gathering firewood. You're welcomed to stay for the night." He was reading a book at his table. A cup of tea lay just on his right.<p>

"What are you reading?" she asked.

He shrugged. "An old book on magic."

"Is it interesting?"

"I should hope so. I wrote it," he said.

"You're a mage?" Korra asked. The number of books made sense now.

"A hermit mage, actually," the old man said as he continued to read. "Thanks for taking out that wolflion by the way. It was making this area very unsafe." He flipped a page.

"What do you know about curses?"

The old man stopped reading and eyed her. "You know someone who's cursed?" Korra nodded.

"There are only three ways of removing a curse," he said. "One, a counter-curse. Two, the Avatar's blessing, and three, to kill the mage. Curses, prophecies, neither are easy magic, by the way. Should you feel like trying them, I strongly discourage it."

"I'm not a mage," Korra said.

"Really? Can't fool me. I can feel auras, you know."

"I'm really not."

The man looked at her, and then snapped his fingers. "Of course, the Soul Beasts!"

"Um what do you know about Soul Beasts?"

"A lot of things," he said. "That's the subject of this book actually. How would you like to learn to use yours?"

"I can? But Tenzin said it was reserved for highly skilled masters."

The man choked on his tea. "Tenzin? He doesn't know what he's talking about. Anybody can release it, it just usually isn't strong enough unless you're really good. Come here."

Korra obeyed. For some reason, she trusted this hermit mage. "Okay, I've got this. I'm going to do something, and then you're going to feel something and then you just need to go with the flow."

"Those are…very specific instructions."

"You'll get it," the old man said. "Here goes. Close your eyes." Korra closed her eyes. The mage placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. All of a sudden, she felt a sudden rush of strength, a sudden fierce and brutal anger.

"Let it leak out." The mage said. "Let it go." She did. Korra felt abruptly empty, peaceful even. Was this how calm Tenzin felt all the time?

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Um. Okay. You can open your eyes." Korra opened her eyes, and almost screamed. In front of her was a massive white polarbear dog. She moved back instinctively, knocking into the old man. The polarbear dog cowered back as well, hackles raised.

"Does it have a name?" the man asked. It did.

"Naga. Her name is Naga," Korra said, smiling at the dog. Naga sat on her haunches, panting at Korra and wagging her tail.

"It's a part of you. A reflection of who you are. I can tell a lot about a person by looking at his Soul Beast, but I shan't embarrass you today," the old man said. "You are her and she is you. You can feel what she feels and tap on her power. But you should beware of that. It takes practice to do that properly. Just a question, have you, by any chance, ever seen a polarbear dog?"

Korra frowned. "I thought the only people who tamed them are the Water Tribe people. And they were all killed sixteen years ago."

"That's right. Do you know how?" the man said. "How could somebody so definitively destroy every member of the Water Tribes?"

"Somebody cursed them," Korra whispered. Katara had told her the story. "The mage gave his life for it. He cursed everybody under the age of seventy."

"I've seen several polarbear dogs in my time, but no more." the old man smiled sadly. "That brings me back to my original point: never dabble in curses. For a curse of such immense power, there is always a price. Remember that."

There was a loud shout and a scream. Bolin was hiding behind Mako, shaking. Mako had drawn his sword, but he looked feeble standing in front of a polarbear dog.

"Oh, hi guys, haaaaave you've met Naga?" Korra grinned.

* * *

><p>They were seated around a fire. "Love," sang the old man, strumming a chord on his instrument experimentally. "Love, love, love." He cleared his throat. His voice was rich, if a little off tune. Bolin applauded. "Here goes."<p>

"_Love, _

_Is rare as the sun,_

_It is blind and unarmed. _

_It is madness, undone._

They were sitting at the top of the cliff, though not so near the edge. Overhead, the stars were twinkling down at them. Korra glanced across the fire and Kuvira averted her gaze.

_Love,_

_It takes and it gives,_

_Takes your every flaw,_

_Gives you something more._

The melody stopped abruptly. "I can't remember the rest," the old man said, frowning. "I used to sing this a lot in mage school."

"Oh, that's alright." Bolin said, eyeing the food. It would have been impolite to eat before their host, even though the old man had insisted on it. The old man put aside his instrument and crossed his legs, sitting up straight. "Now, it's time for the sixty-nine chants of the ancient magi," the man said. Bolin let out a very ill-concealed whimper.

The old man smiled. "Just kidding. Let's eat!"

In hindsight, Korra was ashamed of how quickly they devoured the food. Even the old man seemed surprised.

"Oops, sorry?" Bolin said as he swallowed the rest of his rice.

"It's okay. It's just been some time since I had company," the old man said. "Now, if you don't mind helping me bring some dishes down…" Bolin and Mako jumped to help.

"I'll help you get down," Korra offered to Kuvira. Kuvira accepted her help without any hesitation. Slowly, Kuvira rose to her feet and put her arm around Korra's shoulders as they staggered towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Kuvira said, not actually sounding very sorry. Korra was silent for a long moment as they hobbled down the stairs. Her heart and her hormones were running in two opposite directions.

"It's just that…there's someone else. I'm sorry," Korra said.

"Is she the reason you're heading south?" Kuvira asked, her tone no longer defiant. They had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Korra sighed. "Yes. She's the reason I need to meet Zaheer. Or kill him, if necessary."

Kuvira regarded her in surprise. "You never said anything! The brothers don't know?" Korra shook her head.

"You have some really good friends."

"Yes, I do."

"We're not so different, then, you and me." Kuvira smiled warmly at her, clasping her hand. "I wish you all the best, but if things don't work out," She kissed Korra on the cheek. "I'll be here."

Korra willed for her heart to stop pounding.

* * *

><p>"Can't sleep?" Korra jumped. She hadn't heard the old man climb the stairs. She shook her head. "I recognise that look. Got someone you're missing?"<p>

Korra nodded. She was lying by the spring, staring at the stars and fiddling with her unclasped necklace. Only half a moon was out tonight. She wished the other half would show its face. "I loved someone too. Once. A long time ago," said the old man, staring at the moon. "She went away."

"She never came back?" Korra asked.

"Oh, not exactly," the old man said. "Distance just made things impossible."

"How do you know whether she's worth it?"

The old man shrugged. "Just trust yourself. You have everything you need to know right here," the man tapped his temple. "And here." He placed his hand over his heart. "You're a good kid, Korra, don't forget that."

They left early the next morning. Bolin and Mako strapped on their packs. Kuvira could walk now. Her shoulder would take some time, but her concussion didn't appear to have a lasting impact.

"Thank you so much for having us," Korra said. "And for Naga."

"She was already within you. All I did was unlock it," the old man said.

"Bye!" Bolin shouted and waved as they left. The old man had given them directions to the trail.

Two minutes into the trek, Korra halted, feeling about her neck. "Wait, hang on, I left my necklace behind," Korra said.

"Go get it," Mako said. "We'll wait."

Korra backtracked and climbed into the cave. "Hello?" She descended into the cavern and stopped. Everything was covered in cobwebs. The shelves, the books, the table. The old man was nowhere to be seen. A book lay on the table beside an old teacup. Her necklace was lying on the ground where she had dropped it when she went to sleep. Korra picked it up and approached the table curiously. The cup was cracked and dry. She coughed as she flipped the dusty book close. On the cover it read, "Properties of Soul Beasts. Author: Sokka, son of Hadoka."


	7. Part I:Commitment

**Sigh, backstory fluff**. **Because even stories have filler chapters before shit goes down.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Bolin jumped. "Korra!" Korra laughed.<p>

"You've got to stop summoning and unsummoning her!" Bolin soothed his pounding heart as Naga licked him in the face, and then disappeared.

"Get used to it Bolin!"

"She's a polarbear dog! You can't get used to that!"

They were drawing close to their destination. The villages were becoming bigger, more populated. They had no trouble finding food at all. A week had passed since Kuvira was injured, but she was already back on form. She proved it by beating Mako in their sparring match.

"Come on, scarf boy, I could go all day," she taunted as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Ugh!" Mako closed in. He just wouldn't give up. Two minutes later, Kuvira held the tip of her branch to his neck.

"You still want to go another round?"

"You bet."

Korra lay on the ground and tucked her hands behind her head. They were camped some distance from the road. It was a cloudy night, but Korra could still see the moon in the sky. Almost there. She was almost there. She watched as Kuvira and Mako duelled by firelight, the fire illuminating the painful concentration on Mako's face.

"Ugh! How are you even—ugh!" Mako said, throwing down his stick. He dropped onto his back. "You win, I'm exhausted."

Kuvira poked him in the middle of his chest with the stick. "Yay me." Mako huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. Korra smiled. She recalled that one time Asami had gotten so jealous about Mako.

* * *

><p>"He's just a friend," Korra had said. They were seated on the bank.<p>

"A really good friend?" Asami raised her eyebrows. "He appears in your stories a lot."

"That's because we hang out a lot. And Bolin too. He's a good guy," Korra said.

"Oh," Asami looked downcast. "Okay. Well, um and you think he's good-looking?"

"He is quite handsome," Korra replied, oblivious to everything going around her.

"If say, he were to be interested in you?"

"Hmmm." Korra thought hard. "It would be hard to say no."

Without another word, Asami pulled her legs out of the water. "Where are you going?" Korra asked. "It's not sunrise yet."

Asami didn't reply. To her eternal shame, Korra let Asami leave. Asami still teased her about it to this day. The next month, Korra didn't think Asami was going to show. She was late, but she did. Asami hopped into the pool with a forced smile. "Nice night, isn't it? A good night to spend with friends?"

It clicked. It all finally clicked. Korra would have banged her head against the stone if she wasn't so afraid of getting a concussion. Korra grabbed Asami by the shoulders and kissed her awkwardly. She didn't really know how to kiss, but that didn't matter because Asami was kissing her back.

* * *

><p>Kuvira came to lie beside Korra. "Thinking about her?" Kuvira asked. It was eerie how well Kuvira could predict her thoughts. Korra nodded.<p>

"Tell me about her," Kuvira said.

Korra looked over, surprised. Kuvira didn't meet her gaze. "Tell me how you first met."

Korra remembered that like it was yesterday. "She was beautiful. Asami was so beautiful."

* * *

><p>Korra climbed stealthily out of the window. Her arms were aching all over. All her muscles hurt, even those she didn't know existed. She let go of the window sill and landed on her ass on the ground. Okay, not her finest moment. She tiptoed around the compound and entered the bamboo forest. With some difficulty, she found the trail, and the rock marking the place she should leave the trail. Korra continued forward until she came to the spring. Ah, a nice, secluded hot spring. The only things they had in the dojo were the lack of privacy and cold showers.<p>

Korra undressed and splashed into the pool. "Ahhh…this is the life," Korra said, submerging her mouth and blowing bubbles in the pool. She closed her eyes and dipped her head underwater, undoing her wolf tails. Korra sat on one of the stone formations and basked in the gentle warmth. She could do this all day. Her tense muscles were starting to relax from the rigours of the day.

"Hey there." Korra's eyes shot open as she jumped up on her seat to a standing position. Belatedly, she felt the gentle wind and remembered her nakedness. She stepped back into the pool, only to lose her footing and faceplant into the spring. The owner of the voice laughed. Korra wanted to submerge and never come up.

"Hi." Korra squeaked out at last. Seated opposite her with her legs dangling in the water was a girl about her age, maybe slightly older.

"You're kind of hogging the pool," the girl said. She had luscious black hair pinned back by a ruby-coloured hairclip and mesmerizing green eyes. Korra could stare at them all day. "Something on my cheek?" the girl rubbed her face self-consciously. Korra snapped out of it.

"Um, I'm kind of done," Korra forced herself to form the words. She rose to leave. Better get out of this situation before it becomes unsalvageable.

"No, no. Stay! Please," the girl said, pouting. Korra was gone the moment the trebling lower lip showed itself. She slid back into the spring. "It's just that I'm not good at making friends," the girl said. "And you're pretty," she choked. "Pretty cool, I mean. I would very much like to be friends with you."

"Sure," Korra said.

"Hang on, let me just take these off." The girl stood up. Wait what? Korra risked a glance. Oh, she was really removing her shoes. Oops there goes her sash. Korra turned, back facing the girl. Her face was bright red. She heard a small splash and felt the water swell as the girl entered the water.

"You're too cute," the girl laughed. To be fair, Korra had these sort of showers everyday with the girls in her dojo. What they had, she also had, albeit in differing sizes. So why did this girl have such a big effect on her? Korra had lived her whole life in the dojo. She really didn't meet that many people at all. Perhaps some people had this effect and others simply didn't. Korra turned back and tried to act normal. It was impossible.

"I'm Asami, by the way." Asami. Korra tried the word and found that she liked it. It rolled easily off her tongue. Like it would if Asami had her pinned down and whoa…Korra shook her head to contain her growing blush. She realised that Asami was looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, I'm Korra."

"Korra," Asami repeated. Dammit, it sounded even better rolling off her tongue than Asami did on hers.

"So tell me, what do you do?" Asami asked.

"I'm training to be a master swordswoman," Korra said.

"Ooo that sounds interesting," Asami said. "Tell me more."

Korra told her about Tenzin and about Katara. She described Lin and her temper. For some reason, Korra trusted her. Asami listened intently.

"And then, Mako just had to tell Katara we were out of bed that night and Bolin and I got caught. Or else Lin would have had a very itchy morning." Korra said.

Asami giggled into her hand. "Sounds fun," she said, sounding a little wistful.

"How about you?"

"Oh, I'm a professional daydreamer." Asami said. "I think up fun stuff. For example, think about the plumbing."

"The plumbing?" Korra said, intrigued.

"Just bear with me," Asami said. She looked so serious it was funny. She described her plan to improve the plumbing. Korra got lost halfway in the mechanics of it and had to ask her to repeat it. When they were tired of swimming, they sat by the bank in their robes and tunics. Korra only realised how long they had been talking when the sky began to lose its darkness.

"I have to go," Asami said abruptly. She rushed out of the water.

Korra stared hopelessly after her.

"I'll see you same time, next month," Asami whispered in her ear, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"She sounds…wonderful," Kuvira said, getting up. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, Korra." She patted Korra's shoulder with a curious note of finality. "Don't dwell on it. You'll get her back."<p>

Korra stared up at the moon as the memories flooded her mind. Asami had eventually told her about the curse, of course. Korra stared at the sky and wondered, was it odd to feel so in love with someone she met only every full moon. Asami could appear anywhere she wished. Usually, that was wherever Korra was. She didn't know where and when would they next meet. Hopefully, the next time they met, Asami would be here to stay for good. Everybody else around the fire was sound asleep. Mako was sprawled face down, snoring gently. Bolin was curled up just an arm's length away from his head. On the opposite side of the fire, Kuvira lay flat on her back, hands placed neatly on her stomach. As memories of Asami washed over her, her hand drifted over her breasts, over the taut flatness of her stomach and under the waistband of her pants. Korra sighed.

"So, now that we're in the south, exactly where are we headed?" Mako asked. Korra could tell he was simply itching to go home. It had been good fun taking a break from their training, but he must be thinking that it was time to head home. He had followed them faithfully based on nothing more than a childhood oath. Perhaps she owed them some answers. They were cresting a steep slope, still heading south. On their left and right, were rolling fields of tall yellow grass, waving in the wind.

"We're headed to there." From the peak, she could see the large town spread out before them, right on the edge of land. At the very centre, the tall spires of a castle rose into the sky. The buildings spread outwards in a spiral from the castle. From where she was, the troop movements were obvious. They were loading onto great warships, which were pouring out from the harbour. The Red Lotus, stronghold of Zaheer and his officers. They would be there by the end of the day. Now that she was looking at it, she felt a shiver of fear pass down her spine.

"To the Red Lotus?" She could tell Mako wanted to say something, but his loyalty prevented him from doing so.

"There? That's not a good idea," Bolin said. "What are we doing there?" Korra looked away.

"Perhaps we should stop for lunch," Kuvira broke in. They settled themselves on the shoulder of the road.

"It started a long time ago," Korra began. Kuvira nodded her head encouragingly while she chewed her sandwich, her gaze directed at the Red Lotus. The brothers were listening spellbound. "And so I have to convince Zaheer to reverse the curse. Otherwise, I'll have to kill him." She hung her head. "I'm sorry for dragging you all out here. You are the best friends anyone could have. But now that you know what it is, you don't have to go any further."

There was a long silence. Bolin looked down. "I wasn't entirely honest either, so I guess we're pretty even."

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Uh, how?"

Bolin shrugged. "I'm not that much of a good friend. Well, you're my friend, but I left mainly because I was just such a disappointment to Lin. I need to do something to prove to her and to myself that I'm not a waste of her time." Bolin drew his sword _Pabu _and examined it inthe sunlight. "The Zaofu style is the pinnacle of the Earth forms and I just can't get it. Anybody can do the Earth forms, but only so few can do the Zaofu style. That night you found me, I was supposed to be sneaking out. I lost my nerve and heard you coming, so I pretended to sleep."

"You…tried to hide by pretending to sleep in front of the door?"

Bolin nodded and took a deep breath. "Wherever you go, Korra, I'm coming with you. I'll see this to the end."

Mako reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Just because it's rare doesn't mean it's better," he murmured. "I would rather have you at my back than Suyin Beifong any day." Bolin flung his arms wide and hugged Mako. "I suppose I'm coming along to get Zaheer then. You know, childhood oath."

Bolin was positively sobbing now. "You're awesome, Mako! Have I told you that? You're awesome!"

"So…I guess we're all going to the Red Lotus then," Kuvira said, awkward with the outpouring of emotion. Korra had a sudden feeling that Kuvira did not have all that many friends. She glanced over at Bolin and Mako. In the end, perhaps that was what made her different. They sat in a row, looking at the town in the distance as the wind sighed through their hair.

"Korra?" Bolin sniffled. "Can I have another sweet bun?"

Korra took one out and handed it to Bolin. She would trade all the sweet buns in the world for friends like Mako and Bolin.


	8. Part I: Plans

They reached Red Lotus at sundown.

"Okay, so how do we go about this?" Korra asked.

"I have a few contacts around here," Kuvira said. "You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?" She appeared familiar with the place. Kuvira weaved through the streets, down the small alleys and squeezed through narrow gaps. At length, she came to a small hole-in-the-wall bar.

"Kwong's restaurant?" Korra squinted at the sign. Kuvira smiled and led them in. She took a seat at the bar. "Can I have three and a half cocktails and a slice of today's special?"

Korra glanced around. There were barely any patrons in the restaurant. Behind the bar, on a small chalkboard were the words: TODAY'S SPECIAL: HUMBLE PIE. The waiter jerked his head. Kuvira led them along the bar to a tiny flight of stairs hidden behind a small door. They squeezed down the stairs into the wine cellar. There was another trapdoor in front of them. Kuvira lifted that and went further down. There was a man and a woman seated around a table with a dingy ceiling lamp hanging over them. Maps and letters were spread out over the table. The two of them stared at Korra, frozen.

"Morning," Kuvira said, taking the lead. "I am codename Toph. These are my associates." She shook hands with the men around the table. "Raiko," said the older man with stern spectacles. "Izumi," said the slim woman with the updo. "Come join us. We weren't certain when you would get here. We've spent the last few days planning." They joined the two at the table. The largest parchment was a map of the three levels of the castle, carefully drawn to scale. The other papers carried a picture along with written details.

"This is Zaheer." Izumi passed them a parchment with a broad-jawed, hooked nose man on it. "These are his closest allies. Ghazan and his lover P'Li." They passed the papers around. Abruptly, there were loud footsteps outside and the door burst open.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" A man with hair sticking out at crazy angles appeared at the door. "Whoa!" He jumped back. All four of them had drawn their swords and were staring at him with murderous intent. "Calm down! Calm down! I'm Bumi!"

Izumi sighed. "Yes, he's Bumi. Close the door and sit down. We were just telling them what we know." They sheathed their swords and returned to the papers. "We know how many guards are on duty. Their positions are marked here." She indicated to small dots on the paper. "Most of the troops are already gone. We have people on our side who can help us. Between us, we can hold the guards and the magi. We're just worried about these three."

Kuvira studied their descriptions. "We can take care of this. Can we get this moving tomorrow at sunset?"

"Sure. We can make that happen," Raiko said. "Are you sure you can do this? We have the plans. We have the information. The only thing we're missing is someone skilled enough to kill Zaheer."

Kuvira glanced at Korra. "Even if I can't, she can." All eyes shifted to her.

"Uh, hi?" There was a long silence as the three magi studied her.

"We'll take a look around the town for the time being," Kuvira said, picking up the profiles.

"If you need a place to stay," Bumi handed them a scrap of paper. "That's my address."

They retreated back up the stairs. "Can they really hold all the guards?" Korra asked doubtfully.

Kuvira nodded. "Don't be fooled. Those are the three best magi in the world. If anybody can do it, they can. Come, let's enjoy this town." Red Lotus was unlike any place she had ever seen. It was huge. There were _so_ many people, all talking and shouting. It was too loud and too crowded for her sensitive ears. There were decorations strung across the street. Korra got the impression that this was supposed to be a celebration, but the festivities were muted.

"They're supposed to be celebrating the leaving of the soldiers. But as you can see, nobody is really very happy about that," Kuvira said.

While Korra may not have enjoyed being in the town, the food, however, was something else. The dumplings they had were out of this world. The skin was soft, with a melt-in-your-mouth texture. The noodles were smooth and cooked just to the right texture. Even the plain rice was fragrant, leaving them with a pleasant after taste in their mouths. Her personal favourite was the thinly sliced raw fish. It was soft and the taste was rich and exquisite. It was like an orgasm in her mouth. They ate their way through all the stalls of a local market. It was after all the last dinner they might be having.

At the end of the night, they found Bumi's house at the edge of town and knocked on his door. "Coming!" he yelled. He opened the door and let them in. The whole house was in a mess. Clothes and dishes were stacked everywhere. Behind them, the door had a series of five latches, each one more sturdy and more elaborate than the last. Kuvira looked around in disdain.

"So, make yourself at home," Bumi said. "Where are you from?"

"The White Lotus dojo, actually."

Bumi jumped. "Tenzin taught you?" he asked incredulously.

"Why is that always so hard to believe?" Mako said.

"Oh, no nothing. It's just that we go back a long way," Bumi said. "I feel so much more optimistic about our little plan now. How is Lin by the way?"

"Grumpy as always." Bolin said.

"Ah, but deep down inside, she's one of the most caring people I know. Ever." Bolin coughed. Bumi said as he poured them tea. "And Katara?"

"Um. She's doing fine." It occurred to Korra that she didn't know much about Katara at all. "How did you come to be involved with the resistance?"

"It's a long story. But basically I was there when Zaheer came into power. He said," Bumi's voice became extra deep and gruff and crossed his eyes. "if you aren't with me, then you're against me." He smacked his fist into his hand. "And tada! I was automatically the resistance. Got caught a few times, mind you, but I've learnt a few tricks here and there."

"Why can't the magi just take him out? Cast a few spells or something," Korra said.

"He has other magi working for him," Bumi said. "We're the best, Raiko, Izumi and I, but we're going to have our hands full just dealing with the guards and all the magi in the castle."

"What can you tell us about Zaheer?" Korra asked.

"Well. He's very good. The best I have ever seen. He was the first pupil Tenzin ever trained and looked how he turned out," Bumi grumbled. He wagged his finger at them. "Should I be worried about the three of you?"

"Uh no. We're leaving once we're done with this mission," Korra said.

"Just be careful," Bumi said. "I've heard rumours that he can move so fast you can't even touch him. Exaggeration, I hope. Make sure you study the plans, the map and the locations. Tomorrow, we'll go over them again. For now," he yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

The four of them sat looking around at the mess and chose the only visible patches of floor they could see. Korra lay on her back, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Sleep didn't come easily to her.

* * *

><p>The four of them stood at the very corner of the fortifications surrounding the moat. The plan was very simple. Bumi and Raiko would distract the guards and draw them out while Izumi boosted them over the fortifications into the second floor window. The fading orange light of sunset cast an ominous light on the castle.<p>

"The second floor window?" Bolin said. "I'm still on the ground and I'm already nervous."

"Don't be," Izumi said. "I'm highly trained."

"But still," he muttered.

There was a ruckus somewhere in the distance. There appeared to be a horde charging at the gates of the castle. It was led by a much younger, handsome Bumi with washboard abs. Korra rubbed her eyes.

"It's an illusion," Izumi said. "Before we send in the real people. Remember, in and out as soon as you can. Okay, get ready." The four of them stood together. Izumi swirled her arms, swung one leg around the other and pushed her arms out in quick succession. The four of them flew up off the ground and arced into the sky. Bolin gulped and clutched at Korra.

"Window!" Mako shouted, putting his arms in front to brace for impact. It didn't even touch him. They broke through the window as cleanly as a hot knife through butter. Izumi was very, very good. The room they landed in was richly decorated with rugs and shelves. Two people were seated at the table arguing.

Korra recognized them instantly. Ghazan and P'Li. They took only a moment to gather their dropping jaws before they drew their weapons. Ghazan held a great sword, larger than any she had ever seen. P'Li wielded a scimitar. The four of them started in. Ghazan heaved. The stroke missed Mako, but the flat of the sword still crashed into Bolin, knocking him to the floor. Despite his lean form, Ghazan was immensely strong. P'Li ran forward, Korra watched her scimitar weave. By sheer luck, she ducked a little. P'Li's other hand moved. The shuriken thudded into the wall behind her.

"Go!" Mako shouted. "We'll hold them off." The _Yin _parried and blocked, attempting to catch Ghazan off guard. Korra had never seen anyone with balance that good. She dodged P'Li's scimitar, and rolled toward the door. Korra wrenched it open. A shuriken smacked into the door right in front of her forehead. Kuvira ran after her, but was forced back by a scimitar to the throat.

"Go!" Kuvira said. Korra turned and ran down the corridor. To her right was a wide grand staircase. She sprinted up the stairs and towards a pair of imposing double doors. Two guards stood outside. Korra slashed one across the hand before he even had time to draw. The other one moved towards her and she gave him to quick gashes on his thigh, severing a tendon. He screamed.

She pushed the doors open. The room was tall and cavernous. Huge windows bordered it all along one wall. At the very end of the room, a lone man in simple clothes sat on a plain wooden throne on a slightly raised dais. His hands were steepled in front of him, his sword sat comfortably at his side.

Zaheer raised his hooded gaze to meet hers. Korra shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Would have loved to write Ming Hua with twin morningstars, but Water Tribe people are supposed to be dead xD Except Varrick, of course. Couldn't resist not writing him in. <strong>


	9. Part I: Friends and Strangers

Korra stood opposite Zaheer. The orange glow of sunset cast an unearthly glow on his face. "You interrupted my meditation." Zaheer said. Korra stepped closer as he stood up. "A very unlikely assassin," he said. "One that approaches from the front. It's been awhile since I've met someone so audacious."

"Quit talking and reverse the curse, Zaheer."

"You'll have to be more specific than that. I have seen many curses in my lifetime. But why should I? Why don't you draw your sword and let's dance." Zaheer had drawn his. It was a large hand-and-a-half bastard sword. He lunged at Korra, who parried quickly. Korra frowned as she managed, just barely, to evade Zaheer's next attack. Zaheer was using the Air Techniques, but she had never seen it used so aggressively.

"Surprised?" Zaheer asked as he spun for a backhand slash. Korra dodged.

"Now I see why Tenzin was disappointed," Korra shot back. She attacked with short, sharp sudden slashes of the Fire Technique, intended to unbalance and alarm an opponent. Then, the Earth forms. One of her heavy strikes connected. Zaheer whirled and came to a stop. His upper arm was bleeding.

"Very interesting," Zaheer said. He came right at her. He feinted right, and slashed to the left, nicking the side of her ribs. One more inch to the side and she would have been dead. Korra parried the next killing blow and moved forward again. The Way of the Water Tribes – deflection and misdirection before striking. She switched flawlessly from feints into true attacks. It was hard as ice and twice as dangerous. Zaheer blocked desperately to evade the _Raava._ "How can it be?" He charged forward, swiping low at her legs.

Korra jumped back. Her sword snaked out, biting him at the brow. Zaheer retreated two steps back and stared at her. "Enough." There was the shrill call of a bird as a huge flaming phoenix appeared behind him. "This is Laghima. I believe you are about to be well-acquainted." Korra rolled away as the bird dived towards her. She concentrated. Please, please, please work. There was a loud growl as Naga appeared, standing protectively before her.

Zaheer retreated up his dais. "A polarbear dog?" His eyes narrowed at Korra. Korra couldn't begin to guess what was going through his mind. Laghima dived, raking its claws over Naga's back. The dog swatted at it and howled with pain. Korra trembled. Zaheer lunged towards her. He seemed twice as fast now appearing almost like a blur. Korra blocked one blow after another as she stumbled backwards. She suffered cuts on her thighs and shoulders, moving just enough to avoid the death blow. A timely paw from Naga prevented one deadly blow. Sokka had said that she could draw strength from Naga. Korra reached out towards Naga and pulled.

Immediately, she felt her strength double, triple. She felt no pain from her cuts and aching muscles. Instead, she was buoyed by a fierce anger. It was bloodlust. She could see a little clearer and smell and hear much better. She struck against Zaheer. He parried, but his sword was knocked away by the sheer force of her swing. Only his superior speed saved his neck. She advanced as he retreated, the two of them moving almost in tandem. Korra felt the power wash over her. _Raava _moved unnaturally in wide swings. Korra would not normally fight in this style but the primal power from Naga was overwhelming her senses, aggravated by her own human fear of Zaheer. Her own control of Naga was failing and faltering. The polarbear dog chased Laghima and swiped at it, ignoring Zaheer completely. Korra wondered to herself if she had the strength to unsummon Naga.

One wrong swing. One wrong swing was all it took. Zaheer blocked, hitting her own sword away from her body. Korra's fatigued muscles struggled to correct her swing, to bring her sword closer to herself. Zaheer saw the chance and stabbed forward with his sword.

Korra fell backwards as a massive white wall jumped over her. Zaheer's sword ran straight into Naga. She felt an ice cold feeling drive straight through her chest, and then pull out as Zaheer freed his sword. Naga slumped to the side. Korra's strength had deserted her. Get up, get up, or you'll never get up again. She stood shakily on her feet. Every wound hurt twice as much now. Laghima dived, and she barely managed to duck. The bird had at least suffered some injury.

"Now. You are alone and we will finish this." Zaheer leapt towards her. She blocked, but it was a feint. The true blow came from another angle and sliced her thigh. He attacked again, but from another angle now. She parried and fell. Zaheer aimed and rammed the sword home.

* * *

><p>The blow didn't come. There was a loud ringing sound as it clashed and shifted aside. Kuvira was standing over her, deflecting the blows. Zaheer stood back to regard his new opponent.<p>

"A pity about your girlfriend. She didn't make it," Kuvira said remorselessly.

Zaheer's frown turned into a snarl of anger. "I'm going to make you pay for that. Both of you."

Korra staggered to her feet. At least she could still keep _Raava _pointed the right way. "Let's go," she panted. "Take him down."

They attacked as one. Zaheer was fast, but not better than the both of them combined. They upped the ante. Kuvira, with her graceful strikes and Korra, with her endless bag of unpredictable forms. Zaheer was beginning to take more risks, relying on his speed to dodge instead of blocking and counting on it to save himself whenever he overextended his blows. Laghima was starting to get to him too.

Korra saw it first. Zaheer had taken her bait and struck out at her, leaving himself unguarded. She slipped _Raava _around, slashing precisely at his knuckles and thumb and knocking the sword out of his hand. Air Technique Disarm no.1. The phoenix above them vanished. Kuvira knocked Zaheer onto the ground and raised the _Pride._

"Wait, wait!" Korra said. She couldn't just do that. She dropped to the ground in front of him. Her injured leg was barely able to hold her weight. The ice in her chest still had its grip there. She was spent. "Zaheer, please. Reverse the curse on Asami Sato. I will spare your life."

"Asami Sato?" Zaheer thought hard, and suddenly he smirked. Zaheer began laugh. "What a joke! What a fine joke! I'm not the man you want!"

"What?" Korra recoiled.

"The man you're looking for is in the dungeons, in the last cell," Zaheer said. Korra rose slowly to her feet. "I'm not lying. You can check and see for yourself."

"I will," Korra said resolutely. "I'm done with you."

She turned to go, but saw something glint as it moved in the sunset. Oh, gods above, oh no. Korra flung out an arm. She reacted too slowly. The _Pride of Zaofu _swung in a clean arc, slicing open his belly. Zaheer screamed and doubled over, squirming on the floor in agony. His hands were around his stomach, trying to hold his insides in place.

"Kuvira!" Korra turned her eyes to Kuvira in horror. Kuvira was watching him without an ounce of pity in her eyes. "End it!"

"Why should I?" Kuvira said softly, still watching Zaheer writhe on the ground. Korra rushed forward. _Raava_ slashed into his neck. Zaheer jerked once more and lay still.

"What did you just do?" Korra whispered.

"My mission." Kuvira said. "You obviously weren't going to do it, and so I did." She wiped the blood off her face, smearing it instead over her cheek.

"We had him on his knees! He was done!" Korra backed away. It was one thing to kill in the heat of a fight, and quite another to cause pain in cold blood. "He was in agony! How could you?" she whispered. "Who _are_ you?"

"Zaheer was a bully who could not be allowed to live. He should be made to suffer for all the pain he has caused his people." Kuvira's eyes narrowed. "Do you disagree?"

Korra clutched her injured leg and her aching heart as she turned from the dead man.

* * *

><p>Korra descended into the dungeon slowly. The last cell, he said. She walked past the row of prisons until she reached the one at the end facing the corridor. In the bright moonlight, she could see the prisoner clutching at the bars. He was a thin, bespectacled man. The man was singing to himself.<p>

"_Love, _

_Don't give in, don't give up._

_It gets up off the floor _

_Go on, take one hit more."_ The man began laughing to himself, a high-pitched giggle. He didn't seem to register Korra's presence at all. Madness. She had found the mage and he was mad. Korra hung her head. She drew the _Raava_. She was better than Kuvira. She aimed for his heart through the bars. At least she would be quick.

"No!" That voice. Korra turned so fast she almost dropped her sword. Asami was standing there, illuminated in the moonlight. Beautiful, bright Asami.

"No?" Korra murmured. "Asami you're really here?" Asami reached forward and caressed her cheek. "I'm so tired, Asami. But there's just one thing left to do."

They both turned to look at the prisoner intently. He pulled himself closer to the bars. "Yasuko?"

Asami wrapped her hand around Korra's and gently lowered the sword. "Korra," she said quietly. "I've never asked for anything from you. But please, please, I'm begging you. Spare this man."

Korra's hand shuddered. "I won't spare him to lose you. I'm so close."

Asami looked at her, sadness in her eyes. "Korra, this is my father."

* * *

><p>Korra sagged against Asami's shoulder. "I don't understand."<p>

There were footsteps on the corridor. Korra turned and pointed the sword at the intruder. "Maybe I can help," Bumi was walking towards them. Clearly the fighting outside had somehow ended. "About sixteen years ago, Sokka, son of Hakoda, the best of the magi, made a prophecy. That Zaheer would die at the hands of a Water Tribesmen. The secret eventually reached Zaheer and he wanted the Water Tribe gone. Zaheer was a mage then, but he was not exceptional enough to complete it on his own."

He regarded the prisoner with pity in his eyes. "Hiroshi Sato was a brilliant young mage. His wife, the love of his life, was recently killed by a Tribesman, leaving him with a four-year-old girl. He felt he had nothing left to lose. The agreement was that Hiroshi would cast the spell, and Zaheer would lend his strength." Bumi licked his lips. He clearly didn't like telling this story.

"Zaheer convinced him to pledged Asami's life in forfeit. I was there. The captured magi had been forced to watch. He sat there with Zaheer and the girl, casting the spell. Then, Asami said something. Hiroshi stopped and just sat there, silently cradling his child. Zaheer started shouting at him. Hiroshi found out halfway through that he still had something he couldn't bear to lose, but he had already committed her to the spell."

"Hiroshi save his baby girl a day every month and forfeited his own sanity. With his partner gone and desperate to finish it, Zaheer forfeited his own right to do magic. Zaheer's magic was powerful, therefore valuable, but it wasn't nearly enough. The spell was just slightly incomplete. The result of that was that the curse struck down every member of Water Tribe under the age of seventy." Bumi looked down at Korra. "It missed just one."

Korra looked through the bars at the madman who had inadvertently saved her life. She dropped the sword and turned to Asami.

"Forgive me," she choked as she hugged Asami tightly. "I can't kill him. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Asami said, her own tears flowing and mingling with Korra's as they cried in the dim light of the dungeon. "There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

><p>They emerged from the castle into the courtyard. Asami was supporting Korra carefully, holding her gently and tenderly. The quest had been a both spectacular success and an abject failure. The stragglers of guards were still putting up resistance but were quickly subdued. Pockets of rebels were gathered around the courtyard. Bumi quickly spotted Izumi in the middle of the courtyard and hurried over. She was bent over a body on the floor. Korra blinked and her heart dropped. She staggered forward as quickly as she could, helped by Asami.<p>

Mako. It was Mako. He was cut in several places, but the deepest was in his shoulder. The bone had been cleaved through, right into the chest. Blood was still flowing and there was a horrible gurgling sound as his chest shuddered. Beside him, Bolin knelt, unmoving. Silent tears streamed down his face and dripped onto his brother's blood-stained shirt. Korra dropped to her knees with Asami next to her. Mako's eyes moved to her face, and then to Asami's. His hand moved an inch to clasp Asami's and his lips twitched. Mako was trying to smile. His gaze switched back to his brother.

There was complete silence. "Bolin carried him out and I tried." Izumi shook her head, sorrow etched on her features. "He was hurt too badly." The scarf around his neck was stained impossibly red and his face was pale. Korra bowed her head as grief washed over her. The spectre of his oath hung heavily in the air.

Mako was gone.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's going to be some delay while I sort out the last 4 chapters of the story (because I think I just wrote myself into a plot corner). Thanks for sticking around!<strong>


	10. Part II: A Message

The days following Mako's death were a daze to her. The magi, who preferred keeping a low profile, had made it known that it was them who had personally conquered Zaheer. As a result, all sorts of favours and gratitude were showered on them. It didn't matter. Mako was gone and nothing could bring him back to and Bolin had bought horses and raced away from Red Lotus. They slept very little and ate very little. All they wanted was to be away from the town. She didn't even know where Kuvira was and she couldn't find it in herself to care.

As fast as they were travelling, news travelled even faster. Tenzin and Lin had both welcomed their return without further comment. Lin in particular seemed extremely relieved just to see them alive. They had brought Mako's body home, and he was buried in a small patch near the bamboo forest in a simple ceremony.

The only person who understood her complicit guilt was Asami. Most of them could understand, but not empathise with how Korra felt. With Asami it was different. Asami held her hands and wept with her. After all, the whole mission had been for her.

"It's hard, but Korra, you have to continue. Keep going," Asami said, squeezing her hand tightly. "You're barely eating and barely sleeping, I can tell."

"I just, I get nightmares when I sleep. When I eat, it tastes like sawdust in my mouth," Korra said. She rested her head against Asami's shoulder. They sat in a solemn silence by the spring in the chilly night air.

"Promise me you'll keep going," Asami begged. "Even if you won't do it for yourself, or for me, you need to stay strong for Bolin." Asami was right. If she was devastated, it must be a thousand times worse for Bolin. They were inseparable.

"Okay," Korra said. "Wait here." She went and retrieved the necklace. "Hold on to this. That's a symbol of my promise. I'll keep going."

"It's beautiful," Asami said, examining it. "Are you sure you don't need it?"

"Yeah. It brings back bad memories for me. Katara said it's a Water Tribe betrothal necklace." Korra shrugged. Asami fingered the stone as the implications hung in the air. That wasn't a topic they discussed anymore, given the disastrous consequences of the previous mission.

It felt like nothing would be right again.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up with a start. Images of Zaheer's death flashed through her mind and she tried to calm her pounding heart. The familiar walls of the White Lotus dormitory greeted her. The lack of snoring told her that Bolin was awake too.<p>

She heard a rustle of bedsheets as Bolin rose from his bed. He padded out of the door holding his sword. Bolin had never been the same again. Bolin blamed himself, not her, for Mako's death. There were days when Korra met him and he looked like death itself. They hardly talked anymore. She closed her eyes. It was her fault. If only she hadn't gone. She should have turned back. Anytime in that one month, she should have turned back. She wanted a few moments and then followed Bolin out of the door. Bolin was standing in the middle of the small courtyard of the dormitory. He swung _Pabu _viciously. Korra couldn't be sure if he was practicing the Earth forms, or reliving their fight with Ghazan and P'Li. Abruptly, he changed his stance and form into something more mobile and aggressive. Korra squinted. Those were the simpler moves of the Fire Technique. He weaved it into his Earth forms as he moved. Bolin lost his balance and fell down on the dirt floor. He lay there for a moment, panting. Korra retreated back to her bed.

She spent most of her time trying to meditate now. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw either Kuvira's stern face, or Mako's face, pale and still in the moonlight. With her mastery of the Air Technique Disarms, Tenzin had accepted that he had nothing left to teach her. Lin was busy just putting Bolin back together, and so they left Korra mostly alone.

Katara alone joined her for her meditation sessions. She had gotten the whole story out of Korra but did not comment much. She simply told Korra that things happen way beyond their control, and she had gone with the best of intentions. She had also enquired about Korra's Water Tribe betrothal necklace. Korra had taken it off immediately. It reminded her too much of Kuvira.

"It wasn't your fault," Katara said. "You know that. They made their own decisions."

"There were so many things I could have done differently. If I had stayed to help them. Or if I had never gone at all."

"You don't know how any of those would have worked out. Maybe Zaheer would have escaped. Maybe Ghazan would have killed you instead."

"Killing Zaheer means nothing now that Mako is gone," Korra murmured.

"Maybe not to you. But it means a lot to the people in the villages and the towns." Katara paused. "Mako might not have had the explicit interest of stopping Zaheer, but in the end, that's what he did. That's what he helped achieved."

"All Mako wanted was to keep us safe," Korra said.

"And that's what he did. You know, Zaheer was responsible for the death of my brother, Sokka. He died trying to stop him from gaining power."

"Sokka? Son of Hakoda? We met him once, in a cave. Or rather, we met a ghost of him."

Katara smiled wistfully. "I miss him tremendously. He was taken from us too soon. But Sokka died for things he believed in, and somehow, that has to be enough for me. Is that enough for you?"

Korra thought about it. Perhaps in time it would be, but right now it was not.

* * *

><p>Months passed in this manner. Summer turned to a bitter winter, and finally to a hopeful spring. Lin had found the time to teach her the Zaofu style, to build on what she had learnt from Kuvira. Korra became reclusive, withdrawing away from the outside world. Her only contact other than her teachers was Asami. When her world shrank only to the dojo and her training, life was easy.<p>

Then, one night, Korra waited at the spring, puzzled. Asami hadn't shown up. She fidgeted with unease, but gave up after several hours. Perhaps Asami needed some tieme to herself. The next month, Asami still wasn't there. Korra waited the whole night by the spring. Uncertainty and doubt snatched at her mind. Korra fought it down. She had no clue where to begin guessing where Asami was.

A month after that, there was a messenger at the door, asking for her. He was a small man. He handed the letter and package to her and bade her goodbye without any other courtesies. The seal on the letter was foreign. Korra brought the letter into the dojo and opened it.

_Korra, _

_Times have changed. People have changed. It's only fair that I offer you a trade. I have business with the White Lotus Dojo and an old woman called Katara. In exchange, I will offer you the safety of one Asami Sato. Do not oppose me and she will not be harmed. By the time this letter reaches you, my army and I will already be on my way to claim what is rightfully mine. You will find proof in the package._

_Kuvira,_

_The Great Uniter._

Korra's blood ran cold. She opened the package. A blue necklace with an inlaid stone slid out. Korra was on her feet in a moment. "Katara!" She hollered, running to her room. She read the letter out to the old woman. "What could Kuvira _possibly_ want with you?"

Katara remained silent. "What do you know of the Avatar spirit?" Katara asked her.

"There's only ever one in the world. It was Aang wasn't it?" she asked. "It makes a swordsman invincible. It makes them stronger, faster and truer than any normal person. They know everything and see everything. That's all I know."

Katara nodded. "That's right. I was married to Aang for 50 years. I know more about the Avatar spirit more than anyone. To become the Avatar, you must enter the spirit world and beat Vaatu, the Spirit of Chaos. The journey you take differs from person to person. The fact that Kuvira is coming here means she has probably somehow found the location of the portal. The fact that she wants me means that she knows nothing about the nature of the challenge that lies in the portal."

"What should I do?" Korra asked.

Katara put down her cup. "Three choices. One, you can do exactly as she says. Two, you can give me up for Asami, and then fight Kuvira. Three, you can let Asami go and fight Kuvira."

"You speak like it's my choice, but it's your life."

Katara gave Korra a sad smile. "But I am old, and Asami is young. You know Kuvira better than any of us. You know what risks you must take, and I trust you."

Katara's trust was a heavy burden. Korra slumped onto the floor. "There has to be another way. Even if I let Asami go, I don't know if I can beat Kuvira."

"Our dojo will help, you know that."

Korra shook her head. "I don't think she'll be alone. Kuvira doesn't take chances."

"There is a way to fight her," Katara said, "But you should not go unless you are certain it is what you want. You can enter the portal yourself. The portal opens to only one. She will not be able to enter as long as you're in there. I doubt Kuvira knows that. If she's unable to enter, she might think she was mistaken about the location and move on." Katara patted her on the back. "And all is not lost. We should not discount the power of the spirits. Aang once told me that in the spirit world, you meet whoever you need to meet, not who you want to meet. Perhaps you can seek help in there. But first, you must make a decision soon and tell Tenzin."

"What if we just let her try and fail to beat Vaatu?" Korra asked quietly.

"I don't know," Katara said. "Will she fail?" She took a sip of tea from her cup. "It's your call."


	11. Part II: The Avatar Spirit

Katara led Korra up into the bamboo forest. They followed the trail, and past the spring where she and Asami had first met. Tenzin and Lin followed closely behind. They stopped before a traditional gateway – two tall faded red pillars held up a delicately curved roof. There was ivy and creepers climbing up the pillars. Korra swallowed and gazed up at it.

Korra sighed and clenched her fists. Tenzin had scouted out the army. It was huge. Rows and rows of marching men headed their way. This decision had been easy - Katara had simply been too valuable to give up. What wasn't easy was leaving Asami in Kuvira's clutches. Korra's stomach churned at the very thought. What would Asami think of her? Korra knew exactly what she would say. She would have said it was alright. Sometimes we win, sometimes we don't. No, Korra thought to herself, it's not alright. It would never be alright if she never saw Asami again.

And that's why she had to beat this thing. She shut her eyes and steeled herself.

"This is it?" Korra asked.

Katara nodded. "Aang build the White Lotus Dojo to guard the portal. He entrusted me with the secret before his death."

"What if I don't make it?" Korra asked. "Maybe I'll be more help in the fight."

"We'll take care of things here. Don't worry," Tenzin said. "Concentrate on what you need to do." He sighed. "There's no telling how big the army is. She may eventually reach the portal. We must at least try. Exhaust all our options."

"Su is on her way. She'll provide reinforcements and we'll make a stand in the town just outside the dojo," Lin added. "Kuvira's got another thing coming if she thinks she can just walk all over us."

Katara patted her shoulder. "Just try your best. Trust yourself and come back safely."

Korra took a deep breath, and walked between the pillars.

* * *

><p>She was at a small platform. A lone hooded man waited beside a bobbing gondola with a long oar. There was nothing around her, just water and a swirling fog. Behind her, stood the red pillars of the gate.<p>

"Where are you headed?"

The man turned. He was masked. Only his eyes were visible. "To challenge Vaatu, the spirit of Chaos," Korra said.

"Board the boat. I'll bring you where you want to go." Korra stepped uncertainly into the boat. "I am Amon, jack of all trades. I give people what they want for an equal in return. But for you, a challenger, this boat ride will be free."

They were passing slowly through the fog. There was nothing else around them. "I should warn you," said Amon. "By tradition, you must leave once your business is done. Do not overstay your welcome." At length, the boat bumped gently onto another dock. Korra stepped up onto the platform. The fog receded in front of her. There was a wide flat expanse of dirt. In the distance, a huge tree stretched to the heavens.

"This is the home of Vaatu, the spirit you seek." The boatman stood watching her expectantly. Korra moved forward, towards the tree. In the middle of the dirt plain, stood a tall man dressed in blue. He had long shoulder-length hair and a sword by his side.

"Korra." He beckoned her forward.

"Vaatu?" She drew her sword. The man nodded. "I am Vaatu, the spirit of Chaos and the guardian of the Avatar spirit. Peace is but temporary, but chaos is constant." He drew his sword.

"You win if you can score a touch or a gash here," he pointed to his neck, "or here," he pointed to his heart. "Or if you can disarm me. You can use your Soul Beast if you so wish." Korra hesitated and shook her head. "Come."

The man swung his sword towards her. He was fast and aggressive, very much like Zaheer. Unlike Zaheer, his movements didn't follow any particular set of techniques. The dust swirled into the air around them as they danced in the shadow of the great tree. She parried and slashed at his shin. The man jumped and landed in perfect balance. Korra felt her fear and her nerves settle in her heart. She couldn't afford to lose this battle. Sweat trickled down her temple. The man's eyes were locked on her face, calm and thoughtful. The man stabbed out, testing her. Korra block it. He stood back, regarding her, and then struck again.

Korra saw an opening but hesitated. In an instant, it was gone. She ducked under his sweeping stroke and struck him in the thigh, using classic Water Tribe technique. The man staggered. She thrust and stabbed just wide of his shoulder. The man counter-attacked, slashing into her forearm. Korra gasped and retreated. The man came again. She narrowly evaded a slash to her neck, and nicked him on the waist. She switched to the Fire Techniques, covering her fear with aggression. The dust rising from the ground was affecting her movement and visibility. They moved in sync, giving and taking ground in a wide circle.

Korra's arms were aching and she hurt all over. It was by far the longest fight she had ever had. They longer they continued the more the man seemed at an advantage. She had to end this fast. Korra saw an opening and lunged. The man turned. Her sword punctured empty air. She felt something on her neck and froze. When the dust settled, her sword was pointed wide, just behind the man. He was bent away from _Raava, _his own sword resting against her neck.

"Point." The man said, standing up straight and bowing. "You are not it. You are not ready." Korra wanted to protest, but the man had disappeared. She sheathed sword, staring disbelievingly at her hands. She had failed. Korra walked slowly back to the pier. She had failed and the gamble on Asami's life had won them nothing. Her heart twisted.

Amon was waiting there on his boat. "Get in," he said.

"Wait. You said you could trade in anything?" Korra asked. She had lost. She was not as good as they had thought she was. She was small and insignificant. She could not hope to turn the tide of anything. They could not hope to hold out against Kuvira. Perhaps their fight would be better without the weak link in their midst.

Korra knows. She knows she supposed to have given up on Asami. But some selfish part of her just couldn't let go.

"Yes," Amon said. He lowered his oar.

"What would I have to give to bring someone here with me?" Korra asked. Kuvira's target had been all of them, but her attack had been personal. Korra would not give her the satisfaction of succeeding.

"You know the rules. No two people can be here at one time."

"She's not a challenger," Korra argued, "She's moral support."

Amon narrowed his eyes at her. "It's really going to cost you. What can you offer me?"

"All my worldly possessions?"

Amon laughed. "That'll move her by an inch."

Korra thought hard. She swallowed. "I'll trade my left hand," she said.

"Not good enough."

Korra flexed her arm, examining it. "I'll trade my left arm." Korra said.

"That'll get her halfway here." The boatman regarded her intently. There was a long silence. "If you want to bring her all the way here, trade me your sight."

Korra sat, stunned. She clenched her fists. "Done."

Her world went black. She heard someone cough beside her. There was a gasp of surprise.

"Korra?" Asami's voice was weak and hoarse, but it was undoubtedly her. Arms circled her neck and pulled her close. Korra inhaled her jasmine scent. "Korra what did you do to yourself?"

She tried to smile. "Tried to save you." Asami took a great shuddering breath, as though she didn't know whether she should laugh or cry.

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

Korra bowed her head. "I lost the fight to be an Avatar. I'm just about to leave the portal."

Asami grabbed her hand. "Korra, you can't. You've been gone for a year. The town has fallen. So many people are dead, Korra. Kuvira is headed to the dojo. She doesn't know where the portal is yet, but she will once she searches the area."

"How did she know where to look?" Korra asked.

"I haven't told her anything, I swear." Asami took another shuddering breath, and Korra realised it wasn't an expression of emotion. Asami was in pain.

Korra clutched her hand tightly. "Are you in pain?" she asked sharply.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Asami said. "It's too late, Korra. Time passes faster here. She might already be right there, surrounding the portal and waiting for you to come out." Asami sounded weak. "Korra, you must try again."

"I lost," Korra said, closing her eyes. "Vaatu beat me so easily."

"You're the only thing standing between Kuvira and the Avatar spirit. I've seen her power, I've felt it." Asami shuddered. "You can do it," she felt Asami's fingers caress her cheek and brush her left shoulder. "I don't know how, but I've been in the spirit world all my life and it's never felt like this. It feels different. Good different. Like the silence before dawn."

"You can't leave, Korra," Asami said quietly. "Not while everyone is fighting so hard to buy you time. You can do it. You just have to figure out how. You can't leave yet."

Amon regarded them. "On the contrary, she must if she no longer has business here. The spirit world does not suffer mortals gladly."

Korra's heart swelled at Asami's words. "No." she grimaced, feeling the cuts on her body. "I refuse. I refuse to leave until I have won." She stood up on the pier. "Asami? Here, help me with this." Korra cut a thin strip of cloth from her empty sleeve. "Tie my hand to my sword." Asami did as she asked.

"Now, you need to bring me to the plains," she said gently.

She heard Asami stagger to her feet and put her arm around Korra's shoulders. She felt a comforting weight as Asami leaned on her and began to lead her in a particular direction. There a hot breath on her ear. "I love you, Korra." Asami whispered in her ear. "You can do it." Korra felt a pang in her heart. No one should ever have to lead her lover to her death.

Abruptly, she felt, the pressure on her shoulder fade away as a heavy thump sounded on the floor. "Asami?"

There was no reply. Fear pounded in her veins. "Follow the sound of my voice." The man's voice cut through the darkness. "Here to try again, Korra?"

"Yes," she said, walking towards the sound. Korra wasn't alone. Not yet. She summoned Naga. Korra concentrated, and pulled. Immediately, she felt the power rush into her. A dim and hazy vision came back, along with a heightened sense of smell and hearing. That was okay. She didn't need to see beyond the point of her sword.

"Come, let us begin."

The man slashed at her chest. She dodged, but wasn't in time to parry the counterstroke. It bit into her shoulder blade. That was okay. Korra finally understood the rules of the fight. As long as she wasn't touched on those two spots or disarmed, she was in the fight. All the other cuts and gashes were immaterial. She would wrestle the man to the ground and disarm him if she had to.

She pulled on Naga's strength. Suddenly, she was moving more surely and more powerfully than she was. Korra felt the familiar feeling of recklessness surge through her. She struggled, dampening it down. This was for Mako, for Bolin and their home. This was for Tenzin and Lin and Katara. She was so sick of this fighting. She wanted it all to just _end. _Kuvira was out of control.

The man evaded her guard and slashed her twice on the arm. Korra winced, but kept a hold on her sword. He slashed at her head. The sharp point cut into her ear, pushing her off balance. Korra stumbled, but kept her grip on her sword. She rolled out of the way as his sword plunged towards her chest. She slashed upward, catching the man under the armpit. He winced and stumbled. Korra whirled. Two slashes to the shin, but the man was still standing.

The final gambit. The man was going for a lunge, his sword thrusting out. Korra saw the gambit and took it without hesitation. She leaned forward and slashed her sword at the man's neck and twisted her body. For a moment, all she felt was ice cold. His sword had gone through her stomach.

She looked up as dimly saw the man clutch at his neck and topple.

"Point," Korra murmured. Warmth filled her and calmed her. Her stomach had stopped bleeding. She ran her hands over it. There was no wound. As it thrummed through her, Korra opened her eyes. It was a curious feeling to be blind, and yet to be able to see everything. She was watching herself from a distance, and yet she was herself. She saw Asami lying on the ground some distance away and ran over.

"Oh, gods."

Asami was nude. Her body was a patchwork of cuts and bruises. Her back was crisscrossed with deep welts and her thighs had black and blue bruises on them. Her face fared no better. Her nose had been broken at some point and her lips were cut. Her left ankle was sprained or broken and some of her fingers were bent and misshaped. She was breathing shallowly with some difficulty. A wave of rage rose within her. Kuvira would pay for that.

She didn't know how, but Korra knew she could do it. She gathered the energy within her, and willed Asami to be whole again. There was a glow at the palm of her hand as she ran it over Asami's body. The bruises faded and her bones shifted, mending itself. The cuts on her face closed, her nose realigned. The welts on her back disappeared.

Asami's eyes fluttered open. "Korra? Why do I feel…okay?"

Korra glanced down at her hand. "It's the Avatar spirit."

"You did it," Asami smiled. "You really did it!" She flung her arms around Korra.

Korra grinned back at her. "Let's go home."


	12. Part II: It Ends

It was mid-afternoon of a pleasant autumn day. The red and orange leaves lay in swathes on the floor. There were soldiers outside the portal. They jumped when they saw Korra and drew their weapons. Asami trembled slightly at the sight of them, but stood her ground. The sight of them must have triggered bad memories for her. Korra stood protectively in front of her with Naga on her other side.

"Take me to Kuvira," Korra said steadily. "I don't care if I have to go through all of you."

They exchanged glances.

"Kuvira's right there in the main room of the dojo," Korra said. "I can sense her. It's either through you, or with you." The sergeants had a hurried whispered discussion.

"Follow me," one sergeant said. She led them through the back door into the White Lotus dojo and into the courtyard. Kuvira emerged a minute later. She didn't appear different, except for the coldness in her eyes. Kuvira was wearing a pair of immaculate gloves and she looked at the world as though it didn't measure up to her were surrounded by her officers, standing at the perimeter of the yard, swords drawn at the ready. The upstairs windows opened and arrowheads emerged.

"Hello, Korra." Kuvira said. "Nice place you have here."

"How did you find this place?" Korra asked.

"Some time ago, I came across an old text on the Avatar spirit. It described the awesome power of the Avatar, but mentioned nothing about where the portal was. I shelved it at the back of my mind. That was, until you told me Asami's story. Then it clicked. Why would a spirit habitually visit a spring in the middle of nowhere? Even if she didn't have to walk through the portal to appear, why wouldn't she unless she had somewhere special to go? It had to be somewhere here. Within a very short walking distance. It was just a hunch, mind you, but when I put it together with who your teacher is, I knew this had to be the right place. Tenzin, master swordsman and son of Aang."

Korra breathed deep and kept her calm. "You still wasn't certain. You tried to get it out of Asami."

"I have to say, even I was impressed. I very nearly thought I had the wrong place because I waited so long," she put her hands behind her back. "The Avatar spirit belongs to the most powerful fighter we have. It belongs to me."

"You're done, Kuvira. Give up."

Kuvira shook her head. "Just because you say so? I don't think so." She drew the _Pride of Zaofu _and looked scornfully at Korra, taking full measure of her disabilities. "I see the Avatar spirit and I have a similar viewpoint at least. We have both seen your unworthiness. You're weak, Korra, and the weak have no place here."

Korra unsheathed _Raava. _She ignored Kuvira's comment."A long time ago, I made a promise to Suyin Beifong. I intend to honour it today."

"The only way you're touching it," Kuvira smirked. "is with your dead body."

Naga stood back, curled around Asami. Kuvira struck first. She lunged with the _Pride. _The thin, twisting end of the sword was hard to follow but Korra had no trouble sidestepping it. She slashed from the right, twisted, and came back with a backhand slash to the left. Korra blocked both blows. Kuvira spun and danced and thrust and cut. She was always just a little too late. She had started out with flashy tricky moves. It turned suddenly into a deadly steps and thrusts, proper feints and strikes when she realised that none of her strokes had landed.

"How are you doing this?" she panted, retreating for the first time.

"Why don't you guess," Korra said. Korra stepped forward at the same time Kuvira did. With a twist and a turn of her blade, she brought the flat side heavily down on Kuvira's wrist. Kuvira's gripped slackened and cut neatly, severing the tendons of her wrist. Korra dropped her arm. The _Pride _hung limply by her side. Korra batted it away with ease and it clattered onto the floor.

"The Avatar spirit…" Kuvira faltered. "How could it choose you?"

"I am vulnerable and unambitious," Korra said. "but I am not weak." She pointed _Raava _at her. "I could kill you now. I should kill you now for everything you've done. To them. To Asami." Korra sheathed her sword.

"But I think, that's not the solution." She placed her hand on Kuvira's shoulder. The both of them stared down into the world, at the houses that she had burnt, the people she had killed. They gazed at the hatred she had roused and the orphans she had made.

Kuvira stumbled backwards in shock. She stared up at Korra. "You're done, Kuvira. Once we were friends, but no longer." Kuvira moved suddenly, grasping it and twisting along with a sharp kick to her knee to attempt a takedown. Korra didn't budge. Instead, she rotated her wrist, changing her grip. She stepped aside gracefully, twisted Kuvira's arm, pulling it back and behind her body. Korra forced Kuvira to her knees.

"Now. If you regret what you've done, please begin by apologising to Asami."

Kuvira remained silent. Korra twisted some more and she winced, but didn't speak.

"Asami? Could you please tie her up?" Asami took out the long strip of fabric and bound Kuvira's hands securely behind her back. There was a twang as two arrows shot from the windows. Kuvira's soldiers had decided to take some action. Korra caught both the arrows and threw them on the ground without breaking her attention on Kuvira. "Just because I'm the spirit of balance doesn't mean I don't get angry. I want nothing more than to put my sword into your back," Korra hissed. "But I won't. I believe there are other people can who judge you more fairly than I can. You'll have a few more decades to redeem the consequences of your actions and regret them. Maybe then, after that, they will allow you to die." She stood up and turned away. "Naga, sit on her." The polarbear dog romped over and lay down on Kuvira. She wasn't going anywhere.

Korra turned to the gathered men and women. "Would anyone else like to duel?" There was silence. "Your army is officially disbanded. Spread the word. Go home to your families. If you do not, I will know it." She stared them down with her sightless eyes. Slowly, one by one, the officers slinked away until they were finally alone.

"Come on, Asami, I've always wanted to show you around."

* * *

><p>They lay on Korra's bed in the empty dormitory. Asami was hugging her tightly, her face buried in Korra's shoulder.<p>

"Kuvira did something. She summoned me to her for a split second, and then killed my father right in front of me. That's how she trapped me," Asami whispered. Korra cradled her. She kissed Asami's unblemished cheeks, and her soft lips, remembering the bruises and the cuts that had now faded away. Asami shut her eyes and gave a watery laugh. "I, for one, am glad you're the Avatar, not me. I would have killed her right where she stood. But I understand. First Zaheer, then Kuvira, the cycle had to be broken."

"I'm so proud of you," Korra said. "And I'm so sorry. You got mixed up in all of this."

Asami laughed a little. "I think I was mixed up in this right from the start. I keep thinking about the day I was cursed. I told him I missed Mom. Dad must have felt the same exact sentiment." Her arms traced Korra's bare shoulder.

"I guess you saved my life," Korra smiled. Asami was studying her sword which lay by the bedside.

"Do you suppose Kuvira could have gotten the Avatar spirit?" Korra asked. "Was I just incredibly lucky?"

"No," Asami said. "I don't think so. I felt the difference in the spirit world when I was there. I don't believe Vaatu would have let her."

"So you're saying Vaatu let me win?" Korra pouted.

"Of course. Vaatu is a spirit with an eternity of experience. Some even believe he is the spirit of conflict and bloodshed. How else would you, a normal mortal, beat him? He was just testing you, I think. Judging your worth. I think you were always destined to be it."

Korra pulled Asami closer. She nuzzled Asami's shoulder and enveloped her within her warmth. "I love you so much," Korra murmured. "Don't ever leave again." The sunlight streamed through the window and Asami sighed with satisfaction.

She didn't think she would live to see this day.

* * *

><p>The thudding of hooves warned Korra of their arrival. She ran out into the courtyard. The first horse appeared, a nightmare black stallion rushing through the gate.<p>

"Korra!"

Lin dismounted and ran over. Behind her, Suyin slipped off her own mount. They stopped when they saw her and the forfeits she had given up to Amon. A large shadow appeared on the ground. Korra gaped. It really was a flying bison. The large animal landed and Tenzin slid gracefully off.

"Korra!" He gave Korra a hug. "We heard the news as soon as the army broke. The rest are on the way back. What happened to you?" They all gathered around her. Korra told of her fight with Vaatu and then Kuvira.

"So, you can still see?" Lin asked.

"In a sense, yes." Korra shrugged. Another horse was trotting through the gate. "Bolin!" she yelled, running across the courtyard. He jumped off his horse, and met her embrace. He seemed much better than the last time they had met. Bolin had gotten back some of that sparkle in his eye. "Wait till you see what I've done! Even _Lin_ was impressed!"

They all took a seat in the dojo, including Asami. "So, you're Asami. Hmm," Lin said, appraising her without another word. Asami hurriedly took a seat. Lin had that effect on everyone. It was impossible to tell if it was a good 'hmm' or a bad sound.

"How bad was the fighting?" she asked.

They exchanged glances. "We lost a few students," Lin said. "The rest of us were lucky to still be alive. We actually moved our base further up north to set up a resistance. The size of her army made me think she wasn't here just for the dojo alone. Where's Kuvira?" Lin asked brusquely. "I need to give her a piece of my mind."

"Safely locked up. I'm bringing her back to the Red Lotus for trial. If Bumi and Izumi are still there, I believe they can handle her."

"Ah, Bumi," Tenzin said. "He hasn't been home in some time. That would be wise. We can take Oogi, my flying bison. It would be much faster. She has a lot to answer for. The sooner we get this mess sorted out the faster we can start the healing process."

Korra took out the slim grey sword, handing it to Suyin. "I think this belongs to you." The _Pride of Zaofu_ was finally going home. Suyin drew the sword, examining it closely. It was a sword with a lot of blood on its blade. "Thank you," she said. "I'm glad you ended this sorry business." There was a lull in the conversation. Korra drank in the sight of all her old mentors and friends sitting together in the dojo. Most of them still alive and uninjured. She felt a slight pang at Mako's absence. What was done, was done. Nobody could change that. Bolin gave her a tiny smile, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Tea?" Korra asked, getting up. "I hear it's what old people drink." Lin and Tenzin frowned and she smiled. The world was right-side up again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have mixed feelings about how this one turned out As always, thanks for sticking around till the end!<strong>


End file.
